Black Pearl
by ParkOna
Summary: [Chap 5 UP] Baekhyun baru sadar setelah menjalani operasinya. Apakah ia mengingat semuanya? Bagaimana hubungannya dengan dokter Park, atasan sekaligus namjachingunya?/"Penyembuhan mu akan lama jika kau seperti ini terus sayang…"/"Kris-sunbae?"/"Karena disini tersimpan Black Pearl ku sesungguhnya." /"Happy ending? Dasar Chanyeol"/ChanBaek, GS, OOC, typo. Happy reading ...
1. Chapter 1

**Black Pearl**

Genre: Family, Romance, Humor

Rate: T

Author: little_iya

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other cast.

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan dan milik orang tua mereka, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

Warning: OOC, GS, typo

Summary:

Sampai kapan pun kau akan tetap di hatiku,

**BE GOOD READER**

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT**

**HAPPY READING**

Author POV

"Baekkie, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku dipanggil seonsangnim untuk membersihkan perpustakaan."

"…"

"Baekkie, gwenchana?"

"Yeollie, kalungku…. Putus"

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa?"

"Hyuna dan kawan-kawan mengejekku. Meleka melebut kalung halmeoni."

"Kita bisa menyambungnya kembali. Ayo kita pulang."

"Ani. Tidak bisa disambung lagi hikss…"

"Jangan menangis Baekkie…"

"Ini untuk Yeollie. Dan sepaluhnya untukku."

"Bukankah kalung ini milik halmeoni mu dan kau sangat menyayangi kalung ini? Kenapa memberinya padaku?"

"Aku ingin Yeollie menjaganya. Besok aku akan pelgi dan saat aku kembali, aku akan menemui Yeollie dan meminta ini. Aku menyayangi Yeollie…"

SRETT

"Hosh…. Hosh…. Hoshh," seorang namja sedang mengatur nafasnya dengan mulut terbuka dan tubuh berkeringat. Di dudukkannya tubuh tingginya dan menatap gelang hitam yang berada di tangan kanannya. "Baekkiee…"

Seoul Nasional University Hospital

Selamat datang di Seoul Nasional University Hospital atau SNUH. Salah satu rumah sakit terbaik yang ada di Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan. Rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit pendidikan yang juga menerima pelayanan umum di masing-masing bidang kesehatan. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke SNUH karena SNUH menerapkan sistem kualifikasi yang tinggi untuk semua pegawai dan anggota pelayanan medis yang ada di dalamnya.

Hari ini SNUH kedatangan 10 dokter baru yang lulus tes dan akan magang selama kurang lebih 6 bulan. Mereka sedang berkumpul di lobi menunggu instruktur yang akan memandu mereka.

"Apakah kalian dokter yang akan magang disini?," tanya seorang pria paruh baya pada sekumpulan (?) yeoja dan namja yang duduk di lobi.

"Nde…" mereka menjawab serempak.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo. Kang Nam Ji imnida. Aku adalah instruktur kalian. Sekarang ikut aku ke atas. Kita akan berkenalan dengan yang lainnya."

"Ne. annyeong haseyo Kang seonsangnim," mereka segera mengikuti instruktur yang sudah menaiki tangga setelah perkenalan singkat itu.

"Annyeong haseyo. Hari ini aku membawa dokter yang akan magang di SNUH. Mereka sudah dibagi per divisi dan mulai hari ini mereka akan bekerja bersama kita disini. Aku mohon kerjasamanya," jelas dr. Kang setelah mereka semua masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan kecil yang ada di divisi bedah. "Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian satu-satu. Dimulai dari kau, Choi-ssi"

Ia membaca nama mereka di papan yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Choi Sulli imnida. Saya adalah dokter magang yang akan bekerja di sini mulai hari ini. Saya masuk di divisi pediatrik. Mohon bantuannya seonsangnim. Kamsahabnida."

"Annyeong haseyo, …." Perkenalan itu terus berlanjut hingga yang terakhir.

"Annyeong haseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Saya adalah dokter yang akan magang mulai hari ini. Saya masuk di divisi obstetri dan ginekologi. Mohon bantuannya seonsangnim."

DEG

Seorang namja tersentak mendengar dokter terakhir memperkenalkan dirinya. Dokter itu sukses membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata setelah bergumul dengan pikirannya sejak tadi.

Chanyeol POV

Kenapa aku memimpikannya lagi semalam? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku terus memimpikannya, apa artinya? Aish, aku tidak tenang

"Annyeong haseyo. Hari ini aku membawa dokter yang akan magang di SNUH. Mereka sudah dibagi per divisi dan mulai hari ini mereka akan bekerja bersama kita disini. Aku mohon kerjasamanya." Ah, ternyata dokter Kang lagi yang jadi instruktur mereka. Baguslah kalau ada dokter baru. Berarti aku bisa sedikit terbantu.

"Annyeong haseyo, Choi Sulli imnida. Saya adalah dokter magang yang akan bekerja di sini mulai hari ini. Saya masuk di divisi pediatrik. Mohon bantuannya seonsangnim. Kamsahabnida."

Aku melihatnya mengerlingkan mata ke arah ku. Heh, baru hari pertama sudah ganjen. Aku jadi meragukan kualitas mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa lolos tes?

"Annyeong haseyo, …." Aihh, nda ada yang menarik. Membosankan.

"Annyeong haseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Saya adalah dokter yang akan magang mulai hari ini. Saya masuk di divisi obstetri dan ginekologi. Mohon bantuannya seonsangnim."

DEG

Aku menyipitkan mataku memandang peserta (?) terakhir. Byun Baekhyun? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Kenapa dadaku jadi sakit? Siapa dia?

.

.

Author POV

"Baiklah, karena kau yang terakhir Baekhyun-ssi sekarang ikut aku." Dr. Kang mengajak semua dokter baru itu berkeliling rumah sakit sekaligus menempatkan mereka ke divisi mereka masing-masing. Tersisa Baekhyun seorang. Selama perjalanannya menuju divisi obgyn, banyak pasang mata yang terus menatapnya. Bagaimana tidak, penampilannya saat ini bisa dikatakan mirip anak SMA dibandingkan seorang dokter yang baru lulus pendidikan S2 nya. Rambut dirty blonde sebahu dengan pita mungil bewarna peach disemat diantara rambutnya. Kemeja senada pitanya dipadu dengan rok selutut bewarna hijau dan flat putihnya menambah kesan manis di dirinya. Andai saja ini bukan tempat umum, para namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya pasti sudah menerkam yeoja manis nan imut ini.

"Ini adalah ruanganmu, dokter Byun. Temui sunbae dan hoobaemu dan kepala divisi ini adalah dokter Park. Dia adalah salah satu profesor termuda di sini. Selamat bekerja dokter Byun."

"Nde, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Kamsahabnida seonsangnim."

Baekhyun memasuki divisi obgyn dan segera mencari ruangan dokter Park.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

"Annyeong haseyo Park seonsangnim. Byun Baekhyun imnida…" salam Baekhyun ketika masuk ke dalam.

"Aku sudah tau namamu. Tak perlu memperkenalkan lagi." Seorang namja yang ada di belakang meja berbicara tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. "Jadi, kau yang akan bekerja di sini?"

"Nde, seonsangnim."

Namja dengan tinggi menjulang dan rambut ditarik ke belakang itu berdiri dan duduk di depan mejanya menghadap si dokter baru. "Kenapa tunduk? Apa kau takut aku memarahimu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya hingga ia bisa melihat wajah tampan dibalut bingkai kacamata pimpinannya yang kini melihatnya dengan tatapan datar. "Mianhae seonsangnim."

"Aku sudah membaca profil mu. Karena kau baru lulus S2, aku yakin kau bisa kuandalkan. Ini adalah divisi obgyn. Segala hal berbau darah, wanita dan bayi adalah urusan kita. Aku tidak tahu darimana asal mu dan aku tidak mau tahu akan hal itu karena disini kita dituntut untuk serius. Aku tidak menerima kesalahan dan setiap perbuatan ada konsekuensinya. Kau mengerti Byun Baekhyun?"

"Tentu seonsangnim."

"Bergabunglah dengan yang lain dan mulailah bekerja."

"Baik. Permisi seonsangnim."

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Huft, hari ini melelahkan sekali. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di salah satu kursi yang ada di kantin RS. Kyungsoo sedang menuju counter untuk memesan makanan. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan karena kelelahan. Ah, aku belum cerita yah? Seperti yang kalian ketahui, namaku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Aku dokter kandungan dan baru diterima di SNUH. Kenapa aku memilih SNUH padahal masih banyak RS lain yang bisa ku masuki? Karena dekat dengan apartemen ku. Simpel bukan? Hahaha, aku bohong. Alasanku karena aku ingin bertemu dengan hoobaeku di Universitas dulu. Dia juga dokter di sini. Dokter bedah tepatnya. Dia lulus 3 tahun lalu dan bekerja di sini. Aku sangat mengagumi hoobaeku itu karena dia sangat tampan dan manly. Aneh? Terserah kalian. Selain itu aku juga bertemu dengan teman lamaku saat di SMA, Do Kyungsoo. Dia salah satu pegawai tetap di sini. Aku tak mengira dia akan kuliah kedokteran sepertiku karena sejak SMA cita-citanya ingin menjadi penyanyi. Ah, takdir setiap orang tidak bisa di tebak.

Aku baru saja selesai mengobservasi pasien pasca operasi yang sangat banyak dari tadi pagi. Aku bahkan tidak sempat duduk sejenak untuk melepas lelah karena aku tidak mau diomeli prof tiang itu dihari pertamaku bekerja. Bisa mati aku jika dia melihatku bersantai-santai. Huft, padahal dia masih muda dan seumuranku tapi dia sangat serius. Apa dia nggak jenuh dengan pekerjaannya?

"Gwenchana Baekhyun?," tanyanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depanku.

Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku. "Gwenchana Soo-ie ...," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau membuang nafas begitu? Apa ada masalah tadi? Apa ini tentang Prof Park?," tanya nya khawatir.

"Tidak Kyungi, aku hanya lelah"

Kyungsoo menambahkan sambal di Jajangmeun punyanya yang baru diantar oleh Min ahjumma, nama yang tertera di nametag nya.

"Gomawo ahjumma," ujar kami bersamaan.

Min ahjumma mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan kembali ke counternya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu saat pertama kali masuk kemari. Saat itu divisi obgyn baru dipegang oleh Prof Park," kata Kyungsoo sambil meniup ramen yang menggulung di sumpitnya.

Sluurrpp

Aku menguyah ramenku perlahan sambil mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ini menyenangkan.

"Dia sangat diam dan tertutup. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik. Dia workaholic dan serius. Moodnya bisa berubah setia saat. Terkadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya."

Sluurrppp

Kyungsoo menguyah ramennya perlahan kemudian meminum air mineralnya. "Dia akan membantumu jika kau kesulitan dan akan melindungimu apabila melakukan kesalahan yang masih bisa ditolerir. Tapi dia akan menuntutmu sempurna dalam setiap pekerjaan mu dan tidak terima keterlambatan karena dia selalu on time."

"Sepertinya dia orang yang kaku dan nerd."

"Dia suka bercanda kok, meskipun dia jarang tersenyum."

"Happa hiiyyahh hunyyaah yyehhoohhaahinguu (apa dia punya yeojachingu)?"

"Habiskan dulu ramenmu Baekhyunn," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala melihat mulutku yang penuh. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya jalan dengan yeoja. Sepertinya belum ada. Ooh jangan bilang kau suka padanya..." goda Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Andwaee... dia bisa membunuhku Kyungie. Hari ini saja kedua kakiku mau patah. Aku tidak mau menjalani hidupku yang sangat kaku," rengekku.

"Dia tampan"

"Masih lebih tampan Kris-sunbae"

"Kris-sunbae? Kau masih menggilainya?"

"Memangnya salah? Dia tinggi, tampan, dan ..."

"Sudah memiliki tunangan."

"Tu... MWO?"

Semua mata memandang kami karena suara cemprengku yang melengking. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Baekhyunnn" desisnya.

Aku tersenyum dan memberikan tanda peace padanya. "Mianhae... mianhae... mianhae," aku berdiri dan membungkuk pada mereka semua.

"Kebiasaan mu tidak berubah," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memakan ramennya.

"Hehehehe... habisnya kau mengatakan kalau Kris-sunbae sudah memiliki tunangan. Aku kan jadi kaget."

"Itu kenyataan."

"Bisakah kau cerita padaku siapa orang yang beruntung jadi yeojachingunya?," aku menampilkan puppy eyesku padanya.

"Ah, aku ada operasi sebentar lagi. Ayo kita kembali," jawabnya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu, kau harus cerita padaku Kyungie. Please..."

"Setelah operasi yahh..."

Huftt... aku menghela nafas. "Ramenku belum habis..."

"Habiskan ramenmu dalam 10 menit dan kita kembali."

Aku tersenyum saat kami kembali duduk dan mulai memakan kembali ramenku. Berharap Kyungsoo akan bercerita lagi.

"Tanpa cerita Baekhyun.."

Aku menatapnya horor. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu? Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan segera melahap ramenku.

**TBC**

yayy... akhirnya ff abal-abal ini selesai. Annyeong haseyo. Park Ona imnida. Aku adalah author baru dan ini ff GS pertamaku. Awalnya aku mau membuat YAOI, tapi feel nya nggak dapat. Aku juga Baekyeol shipper #yeah #angkatBannerBaekyeolShipper hehehe…

Aku harap kalian menyukainya dan jangan lupa RCL. Kamsahamnida. #BoowingBarengBaekYeol

Pai-paiii ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Pearl**

Genre: Family, Romance, Drama

Rate: T

Author: little_iya aka Park Ona

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other cast.

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan dan milik orang tua mereka, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

Warning: OOC, GS, typo, tidak sesuai EYD

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BE GOOD READERS**

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT**

**HAPPY READING**

**All Chanyeol POV**

"Yeollie, kenapa kamu ngos-ngosan nak?," tanya _Umma_ saat aku tiba di rumah.

"Hahh... hahh... Baekkie. Dia tidak ada di rumahnya hahh..."

_Umma_ menghampiriku,"sayang, Baekkie sudah berangkat sejam yang lalu. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan ke bandara."

"Kenapa_ Umma _tidak memberitahuku?"

"Siapa suruh kau tidak mau bangun."

"Tapi..."

Umma mengacuhkanku dan kembali menonton tv.

"_Headline News_. Terjadi kecelakaan di sekitar Bandara Incheon pagi ini jam 9. Korban tewas berjumlah 10 orang dan lainnya luka-luka. Belum diketahui penyebab kecelakaan ini. Polisi..."

DEG

Kring Kring

"_Yeoboseoyo_"

"..."

"_MWO_?! Ah, _ne_. Kami akan kesana. _Gomapseumnida_."

"_Umma_ kenapa menangis?"

"Yeollie ikut _umma_ ke rumah sakit. Baekkie kecelakaan."

Hospital

"Apakah Anda keluarga dari Tuan Byun?," tanya seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari UGD.

"_Ne_, saya teman dekat mereka. Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" dokter itu berbicara dengan _umma_ di sudut ruangan. Aku melihat dari kaca. Di mana Baekkie?

"Yeollie... hiks" _umma_ menangis dan memelukku.

"Ne _umma_?"

"Dengarkan _umma_ baik-baik sayang. _Ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ sudah meninggal"

DEG

"Dan... Dan Baekkie menghilang"

DUARR

"Yeollie... Chanyeolie. Park Chanyeol kembali!," aku berlari keluar setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukan _umma_. Aku tidak peduli teriakan _umma_ di belakang. Aku harus mencari Baekkie. Baekkie tidak hilang. Baekkie tersesat. Ya Dia...

"CHANYEOL, AWASS"

Braakkkk

Sreet

Mimpi itu lagi. Sudah hampir sebulan ini aku selalu memimpikannya. Apa ini pertanda? Kulirik jam digital di atas nakas. 03.30, aku harus bersiap, jam 04.00 ada operasi.

Blam

Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Kepala divisi Obgyn. Umurku baru 25 tahun dan aku baru meluluskan gelar profesor ku di Kanada. Aku adalah profesor termuda di sini. Aku bersyukur meskipun aku yang paling muda, semua _sunbae_ ku menghormatiku. _Hoobae_ku juga mudah bekerja sama. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganjal. Aku selalu memimpikan 'dia'. 'dia' adalah teman masa kecilku. Teman yang sangat aku sayangi. Dia menghilang sejak kecelakaan itu. Bertahun-tahun aku mencarinya, tapi tidak berhasil. Satu-satunya peninggalannya adalah gelang ini, gelang hitam, black pearl.

Ruang Operasi

"_Suction_"

seorang perawat memberikan sebuah alat padaku.

Crasshh

"Kassa"

"Ssttt..."

Aku melirik _hoobae_ yang menemaniku. Aku berdeham saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang berada di depanku melamun sambil memegang kasa.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_"

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

"_Y-ye_?"

"Jahitkan."

Ia menatapku dengan wajah seolah berkata apa-yang-harus-dijahit.

"Jahitkan pasien ini. Selesai dalam 10 menit," jawabku dan langsung keluar ruangan.

Ia segera mengambil alih pekerjaan yang kutinggalkan dengan wajah bingung.

.

.

Ku ambil gelas _styrofoam_ di lemari, lalu menekan tombol di mesin pembuat kopi.

"Chanyeol"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar namaku dipanggil.

"Kau habis operasi?," tanya salah satu dokter dengan tinggi yang lebih sedikit dariku dan wajah dinginnya. Dia kepala divisi _plastic surgery_. Yeah, kalian tahu siapa dia.

"_Ne_, _ge_. Tumben _gege_ ke divisiku, ada apa?," jawabku setelah meminum kopi di gelas styrofoam. "Apa _gege_ ada masalah?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Belakangan ini kau banyak diam. Tidak biasa" ia berdiri di sampingku sambil menikmati kopinya yang baru dituang.

Aku memandang keluar. "Seoul di malam hari sangat indah..."

"Aku tidak bodoh Park Chanyeol. Apa tentang dia?" tebaknya.

Aku terdiam. "Bukan urusanmu _ge_. Ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tao? Besok dia masuk kemari kan?"

"Besok itu hari ini _pabbo_."

"Hehhehe..."

Kris _ge_ meneguk kopinya."Setelah dia lulus kami akan menikah."

"Wah, _chukae_..."

"Kau cepatlah menyusul. Sampai kapan kau terus menyendiri?"

Aku tersenyum getir."Aku masih menunggunya. Aku masih mencarinya _ge_. Hehehehe..." Suatu hari pasti ketemu. Mungkin.

.

.

"Prof. Park"

"Ne, Prof. Kim" Ternyata Prof. Kim, kepala divisi _central surgery_. Pasti mau mengolokku lagi.

"Seorang bawahan berulah di divisiku 3 hari yang lalu. Dia berani berteriak-teriak dan memerintahku. Kau tahu siapa dia?," jelasnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Aku tahu maksudnya. Pasti tentang Baekhyun.

"Maafkan partnerku Prof. Kim, saya akan menegurnya," kataku sambil membungkuk. Puas? Inikan yang kau inginkan? Dasar gila hormat. "Dan aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka bawahan." Aku sengaja menekankan hal itu karena dia selalu menganggap dirinya hebat. Apa dia belum puas memarahi dokter baru itu?

Dia menyeringai. "Lain kali kau harus mencari anak buah yang berkualitas. Jangan seperti itu. Dia kalah jauh dari anak buahku yang semuanya lulusan luar negeri. Kau tahukan apa yang ku maksud?"

Aku diam. Apa salahnya dengan lulusan Korea? Bahkan mereka lebih sopan pada _sunbae_ mereka di sini daripada antek-antekmu.

"Huh, memang susah kalau sebuah divisi dipimpin anak kecil. Isinya balita semua. Hahahaha" Dia berjalan meninggalkanku bersama antek-anteknya yang dominan _yeoja_ centil itu. Jika aku tidak ingat dia adalah sunbae ku sudah ku tonjok wajah tuanya itu.

.

.

Aku memainkan jariku dimeja sambil menatap _yeoja_ yang berdiri di depanku. Aku sengaja mendiamkannya sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Ku dengar kau berani melakukan operasi tanpa ijinku. Apa kau sudah hebat?"

"Maaf _seonsangnim_. Saat itu semua dokter senior sedang rapat dan keadaan mendesak. Jadi..."

"Kenapa tidak minta bantuan divisi bedah lain?"

"Tidak sempat. Pasien perdarahan hebat."

"2 minggu yang lalu pasien mengeluh jahitan _SC_ nya lepas dan saat itu kau yang operasi. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu karena pasien tidak menjaga kebersihannya. Sebelumnya dia kontrol tidak ada apa-apa."

"Siapa asistenmu saat itu?"

"Mahasiswi"

"Ke mana yang lain?"

Dia menunduk. "Dokter Do ada operasi lain, yang lainnya sudah pulang duluan."

Ck, dasar mereka. Selalu meninggalkan pekerjaan pada _hoobae_nya.

"Saat operasi denganku kau melamun. Apa alasanmu dokter Byun?"

Hening.

"Dan kau sudah 2 kali menganggu divisi lain."

"Saya tidak mengganggu saem. Itu karena saya lihat terjadi penurunan HB drastis. Saya takut terjadi kom_"

"Kau ingat peraturan dilarang mencampuri divisi lain?"

"_Ne_. Tapi apa saya harus melihat pasien dengan_"

"Dia pasien Prof. Kim dan dia dari divisi lain. Dia bukan pasien kita."

"Saya tahu tapi hak pasien_"

"Apa itu terbukti?"

"Itu kemungkinan terburuk. Dia_"

BRAK

Aku memukul meja tanpa sengaja. Aku terduduk dan menyuruhnya keluar ruangan sebelum aku melakukan hal lain.

"Jika sekali lagi kau melanggar peraturan kau akan diskors. Kembalilah bekerja."

Dia menunduk dan keluar. Aku menghela napas. Sebenarnya aku tak tega memarahinya. Dia dokter baru dan ku akui dia berprestasi. Tapi ini demi kebaikannya. Ku harap dia bisa mengerti.

Night Bar

Dub Dub Dub Dub

Suara musik menghentak di sebuah Bar yang ada di pinggiran Seoul. Bar ini khusus kalangan elit karena sebagian besar pendatangnya adalah para pengusaha muda, artis maupun pejabat.

"Lihat siapa yang datang. Para dokter tampan rupanya," sapa seorang _namja_ yang datang bersama beberapa _yeoja_ seksi. Saat ini kami berada di bar milik Zico _hyung_, seorang pengusaha terkenal yang juga teman Kris _ge_. Kaget? Dokter juga manusia. Terkadang kami lelah dengan semua aktivitas kami sebagai dokter. Karena itu kami kemari untuk melepas penat dengan menari atau minum tapi tidak sampai mabuk. Tenang saja, kami tidak pernah mencicipi hal lain selain itu. Apalagi tidur bersama _yeoja_ jalang disini. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Meskipun yang lainnya mungkin melakukan hal itu.

"Ternyata bocah tengik ini adiknya Zico _hyung_?," ujar Kai, dokter bedah partner Kris, padaku.

"Heii aku _hyungmu, kkamjong_," balas PO sambil menonjok lengan Kai. Kai mengaduh kesakitan.

"Appo... Tubuhmu kecil tapi kuat sekali _hyung_?"

"Aku _namja pabo_. Ah, A-yo _whass up bro_! Kris _ge_, Chanyeol _hyung_," kami meninju satu sama lain dan berpelukan. Itu memang kebiasaan kami. "Mana Suho _hyung_?"

"Lay _noona_ sakit. Ia yang mengurusnya tadi," jawab Kai yang duduk di samping Kris sambil meminum tequilla nya.

"Perhatian sekali," celetuk Kris meminum winenya.

"Bukankah kau juga punya _yeojachingu_ hyung? Bermanjalah padanya...," sahut Kai.

Kris men_deathglare_ Kai. "Setidaknya aku tidak dilempar gunting saat mencoba bercumbu di ruangan." Kai menatap Kris horor. Bagaimana dia tahu?

PO hanya tertawa. "Chanyeol _hyung_ dari tadi diam. Seperti bukan dirimu. Kau bahkan masih memakai kacamata mu. Euhh... Kau tidak merindukan _dance floor_? Atau sekedar menyumbangkan suaramu? Ayolah kemana Park Chanyeol si _rapper_ gila yang suka DJ dan _dance battle_ itu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Terakhir aku melakukannya 2 tahun yang lalu, sepulang dari Kanada. Tapi moodku sedang tidak baik. Aku masih kepikiran mimpi itu.

Brusshh

Kai menyemburkan minumannya saat melihat ke bawah.

"_Wae_ Kai?"

"_Ani_yo. Aku melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di bawah."

Aku mengikuti pandangan Kai. Benar, _yeoja_ itu ada di bawah bersama Kyungsoo, _yeojachingu_ Kai dan seorang _yeoja_ berpipi gembul, Minseok _noona_, kepala perawat di SNUH. Mereka tampak gelisah. Didekatnya terdapat 5 orang namja yang sedang menggoda mereka. Aku melirik jam tangan. Aku lupa kalau ini sudah tengah malam, berarti mereka sudah pulang kerja sejak tadi. Tapi kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini? Mereka tidak seperti _yeoja_ yang gemar main ke club.

"Aku turun... Kyungsoo _noona_ dalam bahaya" Kai berlari turun menuju tempat ketiga _yeoja_ itu duduk. Maklum saja kami berada di lantai 2, khusus tamu VIP. Aku, Kris, dan PO menyusul Kai .

"Kyungie... tempat ini mengerikan," bisik Baekhyun.

"_Nde_... Baekkie. Tapi kita harus menunggu Tao. Dia menghilang," jawab Kyungsoo sambil mencari-cari _yeoja_ bertubuh semampai dengan mata panda itu.

"Aish, kemana lagi si panda itu? Mana dia mabuk lagi," omel _yeoja_ berpipi gembul.

"Entahlah Minnie _noona_.."

"Hei manis. Sedang apa? Mau ikut bersama kami?," seorang _namja_ bertubuh gempal menoel pipi Baekhyun.

"Hei, jangan macam-macam!" Mereka di kepung 3 namja yang terus menggoda mereka.

"_Aigoo_ tenang saja hm? Teman-temanmu juga sedang bersenang-senang.."

"Soo noona."

Mereka menoleh dan terkejut. "K-Kaii"

"Lepaskan dia!," teriak Kai.

"_Calm down bro_. Kau siapanya?"

"Dia _yeojachinguku_." Kai menarik Kyungsoo dari lelaki itu.

"Ups, sudah ada yang punya toh. Lalu yang lainnya?"

Aku menatapnya geram. Kulihat Baekhyun yang ada di tangan _namja_ berambut merah itu. Dia bergetar ketakutan. Ku tarik tubuh mungilnya dan langsung mendekapnya.

"Dia milikku."

"Ck, nda seru. Ayo kita cari yang lain." Mereka pergi meninggalkan kami.

"_Gwenchana_?," tanyaku sambil menunduk. Ia mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi tidak melepas pegangan tangannya.

"Soo _noona_, sedang apa kalian disini? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ke tempat seperti ini?"

"_Mianhae_ Kai. Kami kemari karena mendapat telpon dari Tao. Dia bilang butuh bantuan," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Itu benar. Kris, tunanganmu bicara tak jelas. Sepertinya dia mabuk," tambah Minseok _noona_.

Kris membulatkan matanya. Dia segera menerobos kerumunan _dance floor_ dan menjelajahi bar.

"Wah, ada yang seru nih...," ujar PO sambil cengengesan. Kami semua menatapnya. "Ada yang salah? Baiklah aku diam."

Aku merasa Baekhyun meremas tanganku dengan kuat sambil menatap Kris yang sudah menghilang. "Kris…" Ada apa ini?

.

.

Aku menghentikan mobilku di depan sebuah apartemen. Ku lirik ke samping. Dia sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Ku gerakkan perlahan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun-_ssi_ bangun. Sudah sampai."

Dia bergerak perlahan. "Eungghh akkh" ia memegangi perutnya.

"Ba...Baekhyunn."

"Akhh... adu duhh..."

"_Gwenchana_ Baekhyun-_ssi_?"

"_Gwen…cha…na_. Akh" dia menggerakkan tangannya tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Tidak!" ia menatapku.

DEG

Mata ini... Aku pernah melihatnya. Hazel cokelat yang lembut. Seketika bayangan mimpiku melintas. Seorang yeoja kecil. Apa mungkin…

"Ti... tidak perlu. Sebentar juga akan hilang sa... sakitnya." Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil obat lalu meminumnya.

Aku menatapnya datar.

"Sudah hilang. Ah, _gomawo saem_ atas tumpangannya. Maaf merepotkan. Malam." Ia menunduk, membuka pintu mobil lalu memasuki lobi apartemen dengan terhuyung.

Tadi... tadi itu aku melihat benda yang seperti gelangku. Benda itu ada di tasnya. Apa itu ? Warnanya hitam. Aku harus mencari tahu.

TBC

Yosh, chapter 2 selesai. Mian Ona lama updatenya. Jujur aku sedikit sedih karena yang review ff ini sedikit. Padahal Ona yakin kalo yang baca banyak. Semoga yang review di chapter ini semakin banyak. Oia, aku balas review satu-satu.

**PrincePink**: Yup, ini tentang masa lalu mereka. Hahaha, ini complicated ceritanya. Oke, ditunggu Chap selanjutnya yahh. Gomawo

**SHY Fukuru**: Yayy… #highfiveBareng. Hehehe, aku lupa koreksi ulang di chap 1.

Ah,ternyata beda yah.. -.- Chap selanjutnya aku usahain lebih baik. Terima kasih reviewnya. Ganbatte! Haha.

**Baekchanchan**: Hahahaha #highfive #angkatBannerChanbaekBareng #abaikan Aku

usahain secepatnya update chap selanjutnya. Terima kasih reviewnya :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Pearl**

Genre: Family, Romance, Drama

Rate: T

Author: little_iya aka Park Ona

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other cast.

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan dan milik orang tua mereka, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

Warning: OOC, GS, typo, tidak sesuai EYD

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BE GOOD READERS**

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT**

**HAPPY READING**

Seorang anak kecil menatap keluar jendela mobil yang terbuka setengah. Semilir angin membelai pipi chubby dan wajah manisnya. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan angin. Tapi bibir mungilnya hanya membisu sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Baekkie, kenapa diam saja dari tadi? Baekkie tidak suka kita pindah ke China? Baekkie takut disana tidak ada teman? Bukankah ada Luhan _Jie_?," seorang wanita muda yang memangku gadis kecil itu membelai surai brunnetenya. Membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajah manisnya pada sang ibu.

"Baekkie belum pamit sama Yeollie tadi."

"Baekkie bisa menghubungi Yeollie kalau sudah sampai di China nanti. Tadi waktu _umma_ ke rumah Yeollie, Yeollie masih tidur."

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi Baekkie nggak akan ketemu Yeollie lagi Umma."

"Kalau Baekkie sudah besar, kita akan kembali ke Korea. Dan Baekkie bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan Yeollie. _Appa_ janji...," sang appa ikut berkomentar.

"Baekkie tidak akan berjumpa lagi dengan Yeollie," lirih gadis itu.

"_Appa_ lihat, ada yang tidak beres dengan mobil itu. Kenapa jalannya seperti... AAAAAAA"

Brakkk

"_Umma_ hiks, hiks, _umma_ bangun. _Appa_... _Appa_ bangun _appa_. Hiks hiks..."

"Baek... Baekkie..."

"_Umma_..."

_yeoja_ itu mengambil smartphone yang ada di sakunya. Layar benda persegi itu ternodai oleh bercak darah sang pemilik.

Klik

"_Yeoboseyo_," suara di seberang sana.

"Lu...Luhan... Kauu... di... ma..na...," lirih yeoja itu. Ia memeluk gadis kecil yang masih menangis itu dengan posisi terbalik karena mobil mereka terhempas setelah ditabrak oleh sebuah truk dan berakhir dengan posisi terbalik.

"Di.. Di Korea _ahjumma_. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Baekkie menangis?"

"Dengar...kan _ahju...ma_. Da...tanglah ke xxx se...karang. Hahh, hahh, aku... ti...tipkan Baek...kie pa... da... mu. Ja..galah dia. Ba...wa dia ke Chi...na. Se...telah ka...lian dewa...sa, kem...balilah ke... Korea."

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang ahjumma. Tapi kenapa _ahjumma_ ingin aku membawa Baekkie ke China?"

"Lu... han. Berjan... ji..lah kau tidak akan... mening...galkan Baekkie..."

"_Ahjummaa_... Apa maksud _ahjumma_?"

"Berjanji...lah Luhann"

"_Umma_ hikss..."

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji."

"A...ku per...caya pa...da...mu."

"_Umma_. _Umma_... bangun _Umma_..."

Klik.

Tuutt... Tuutt... tuttt...

.

.

_She's my Black Pearl_

.

.

**Author POV**

Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari yang tepat untuk beristirahat dan refreshing sejenak dari segala aktivitas melelahkan. Begitulah yang di pikirkan seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan _sweater_ cokelat membalut tubuh Namsan Towernya dan celana jeans hitam dipadu kets cokelat menambah kesan modis pada dirinya. Ah, jangan lupakan kacamata yang selalu menempel di hidung bangirnya dan tatanan rambut yang ditarik ke atas semakin membuat semua _yeoja_ yang berpapasan dengannya menjerit histeris.

Dengan santainya ia mendudukkan tubuh modelnya di hadapan seorang _yeoja_ setelah memasuki kafe minimalis di pinggiran jalan. _Yeoja_ itu tampak acuh padanya. Padahal ia sudah duduk manis sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"_Noona_, sampai kapan kau berkencan dengan kertas itu?," dengus _namja_ itu menatap sebal pada _yeoja_ yang memusatkan mata bulatnya pada hamparan kertas di meja.

"Aku lebih sabar menunggumu selama 30 menit Park Chanyeol," jawab _yeoja_ itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan huruf yang tersusun rapi.

"Hehh... terserah _noona_ saja." Chanyeol mengetukkan jarinya di meja dan memperhatikan isi kafe tersebut. Ini hari minggu jadi jangan heran jika keadaan kafe lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"_Well_, apa tidurmu cukup? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Yeollie?," tanya _yeoja_ itu setelah menutup buku yang menjadi tontonannya selama 10 menit sejak Chanyeol, adiknya datang.

"Akan kujawab seperti apa yang ada di email _noona_ kemarin," Chanyeol memainkan sedotan di gelas jusnya.

"Kau... dasar _namdongsaeng_ kurang ajar. Tidak sopan. Percuma kau dokter. Profesor abal-abal," dengus _yeoja_ itu.

"Tapi profesor ini yang membantu kelahiran anakmu yang _premature, agashi_."

"Oke, oke, _giant baby_." _Yeoja_ itu menyeruput _ice cappuchino_ miliknya. "Aku punya info tentang dia."

DEG

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya."Apa Yoora _noona_ sudah menemukannya?"

"Kau memberiku PR yang sulit Yeollie. Sangat sulit mencarinya diantara ribuan orang."

"_Noona_..."

"Heehh... baiklah. Dia ada di Korea."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tahu darimana _noona_?"

"Jangan remehkan ku Park Dobi. Aku punya jaringan meskipun aku seorang presenter."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kembali ke cerita. Dia ada di Korea sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya dia tinggal di China."

"China?"

"_Ne_. Temui orang ini. Dialah yang kau cari." Yoora menunjuk majalah fashionnya yang menampilkan _yeoja_ cantik bergaya anggun dengan rambut _peach_nya sebagai cover.

"Kau yang terbaik _noona_." Chanyeol berdiri dan memeluk erat _noona_nya yang berbeda 3 tahun dengannya itu. Jika sudah menyangkut tentang 'dia' sifat Chanyeol bisa berubah 180 derajat.

"Ya, ya, ya! Kau mau membunuhku Chanyeol?!" teriak Yoora.

Chanyeol tertawa lebar menampilkan deretan giginya."_Mianhae noona_."

"Dasar _giant baby_! Tapi kau harus janji. Setelah kau dapatkan dia, bawa dia kerumah. _Umma_ ingin bertemu dengan kalian."

"Tentu _noona_. Akan ku bawa ia menemui kalian. _Yaksok_!"

.

.

Hembusan angin malam Jeju membelai lembut surai peach panjang milik _seseorang. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut_ gaun tipis yang memperlihatkan lekukan yang sangat indah. Matanya menerawang ke hamparan hijaunya pohon di depannya tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Grep

"Kau bisa sakit jika berdiri di malam sedingin ini Luhannie," bisik seorang _namja_ yang melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di perut rata _yeoja_ bernama Luhan itu. Luhan mengusap tangan _namjachingu_nya dan menikmati kehangatan pelukan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Sudah seminggu ini kau mengacuhkanku. Apa ini tentang Baekhyun lagi hm?"

Hening. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin.

"Aku tak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia tak salah apa-apa. Jangan memarahinya lagi."

"Mianhae. Waktu itu aku kalap. Sebulan tanpa kabar darimu membuatku panik. Kau tahu?"

Luhan terkekeh saat namjachingunya mengecup pipi tirusnya. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu sangat overprotective padanya. "Kau sudah minta maaf padanya."

"Belum. Jadwal pemotretan kita yang padat membuatku tak bisa menemuinya."

"Kau harus segera menemuinya. Tidak seharusnya kau memarahinya Sehunnie. Dia tak salah. Akulah yang salah…" Lirih Luhan.

"Lalu apa masalah kalian sekarang?"

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa (sepupu) yang satu-satunya ia miliki itu harus mengalami kejadian pahit di sepanjang hidupnya. Apa keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya? Apa takdirnya memang semalang itu? Sungguh tidak akan ada habisnya jika ia terus memikirkan nasib sepupunya itu.

"Baekhyun... sakit. Dia harus operasi tapi dia menolak. Apa yang harus kulakukan Sehunnie?," cerita Luhan.

.

**Flashback ON**

"Bagaimana hasilnya Ahn _uisa_?"

Dokter Ahn menatapku dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. "Apa harus kuberitahu Baekhyun?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"Beritahu saja _uisa_. Mau bagaimana lagi dia harus tahu," jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun?" Baekhyun membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Luhan, Baekhyun menderita tumor. Tumor itu terdapat di indung telurnya atau ovarium. Ini hasilnya," Ahn _Uisa_ menunjukkan hasil _rongent_ Baekhyun.

"Ini hasil _rongent_ 3 bulan lalu dan ini yang terbaru. Kau lihat bulatan ini? Ini adalah tumornya. Tumor ini semakin membesar. Sekarang besarnya 10 cm. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah kanker ovarium."

Aku membelalakkan mata mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter pribadi keluarga Byun itu.

"Itu bohong kan _uisa_?"

"Sayangnya itu benar Luhan. Baekhyun sudah tahu hal ini."

Aku menoleh pada Baekhyun yang memainkan ujung piyamanya. Kenapa dia menyembunyikannya?

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tahun lalu."

"Dan kau baru periksa 3 bulan lalu?"

Dia hanya diam dan menunduk.

Tahun lalu? Berarti sudah 6 bulan dia menyembunyikannya. Astaga, bagaimana aku tidak tahu...

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Operasi. Karena ukuran tumor ini akan membesar seiring bertambahnya hari."

"Adakah efek sampingnya?"

"Jika dilakukan dalam waktu dekat, kemungkinan tidak ada. Tapi jika tidak dilakukan, aku khawatir akan menjadi kanker yang semakin berbahaya nantinya."

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu baik _uisa_."

"Saya sudah mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun, Luhan. Tapi dia menolaknya."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Baekhyun? Kenapa kau menolak operasimu?"

"_Jiejie_, ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Aku akan mengatasinya."

"Ukuran tumormu sudah melebihi 4 cm Baekhyun. Kau tahu bahayanya kan?," bujuk _uisa_.

"Aku sangat tahu _uisa_. Tapi maaf aku belum mau operasi dalam waktu dekat."

Baekhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan. Aku menyusulnya setelah berpamitan dengan Ahn _uisa_.

**Flashback END**

**.**

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan hingga mereka berhadapan. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"_Nde_. Aku memarahinya karena menolak operasi. Dia sudah tahu penyakitnya dan menyembunyikannya dari ku. Aku mengancamnya untuk melakukan operasi. Aku takut dia membenciku..." Luhan menunduk. Menahan lelehan airmata yang siap meluncur dari mata rusanya.

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan. Mempermudah sungai kecil itu mengalir dari kelopak _yeoja _yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sungguh sakit hatinya melihat orang yang dipujanya menangis.

"Aku tahu seseorang yang bisa kau temui. Dia adalah adik Yoora _noona_, _hyeongsu_. Dia seorang dokter Obgyn. Profesor tepatnya. Aku yakin dia bisa membantumu," Sehun menghapus jejak airmata dikedua pipi Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Tapi Baekhyun keras kepala. Aku tak yakin dia bisa membantuku."

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Percaya padaku. Kita akan menemuinya setelah pemotretan besok. _Kajja_, kita masuk. Di luar dingin." Mereka berdua memasuki apartemennya dan menutup hari itu dengan beristirahat.

.

.

.

"Kesimpulannya anjurkan pasien tetap menjaga kebersihan dan rajin kontrol untuk memastikan penyembuhan berjalan dengan baik. Demikian pemaparan saya. Terima kasih."

Prokk prokk prokk

Tepukan tangan menyambut Baekhyun setelah ia menutup seminarnya hari itu. Ia membungkuk dan menyalami semua orang yang berjabat tangan dengannya saat seminarnya selesai.

"Bagus Baekkie. Kami menyukai. Iya kan Kai?," ujar Kyungsoo setelah yang lainnya keluar ruangan.

"Ne. Baekhyun _noona_ hebat," Kai mengangkat 2 jempolnya untuk Baekhyun.

"_Gomawo_ untuk kalian."

"Oia, mana Chanyeol _hyung_? Dia tidak memberi selamat?," Kai celingukan mencari Chanyeol diruangan yang sudah sepi itu.

"Tadi dia ada kok. Tapi nggak tahu ke mana," jawab Kyungsoo. "Apa waktu itu dia mengantarmu ke rumah Baekkie?"

"Eh, nde. Memangnya kenapa?"

**.**

**Flashback ON**

Kris menarik paksa seorang _yeoja_ menuju pintu keluar bar.

"Lepaskan aku _ge_," ronta _yeoja_ berkulit putih itu. Jalannya lunglai, penampilannya acak-acakan dan dari mulutnya menguar bau alkohol yang menyengat.

Kris tetap menarik _yeoja_ itu hingga ke parkiran dimana semua teman-temannya berkumpul. "Kita pulang Tao. Kau mabuk."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pulang denganmu. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang selalu melarangku!"

Semua orang yang ada di situ terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu Taoie?," tanya Minseok.

"_Jiejie_, Kris _ge_ jahat. Hiks…" Tao berlari ke pelukan Minseok. "Dia melarangku untuk melakukan hal yang kusuka. Dia melarangku jalan bersama teman-temanku dan keluar malam. Apa salahnya? Aku masih muda dan aku butuh bersenang-senang."

Semua orang yang ada di parkiran menatap Kris penuh tanda tanya. Kris memijat keningnya yang tidak pusing melihat tingkah tunangannya yang kekanakan itu. "Tao, kau itu calon dokter. Tidak ada dokter yang punya _attitude_ sepertimu. Apalagi kau _yeoja_."

"Memangnya Kris ge saja yang bisa main ke club malam? Aku tidak boleh begitu? Karena aku akan menikah jadi _gege_ mengekangku? Aku masih muda Kris _ge_..."

"Taoie, kau salah paham. Kris _ge_ sangat menyayangimu. Karena itu dia melarangmu."

"Hiks, Baekhyun _noona_ tolong Taoie…." Tao berlari kepada Baekhyun dan merangkul manja lengan _yeoja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu #dibakarBaekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa kasihan hanya menghela nafas. "Emm Kris _ge_, tidak bisakah kau menunda pernikahan kalian? sepertinya Tao belum siap," bujuk Baekhyun.

Kris menyerah. "Baiklah. Akan kubicarakan ulang dengan orang tua kami."

"Kau memang yang terbaik Baekhyun _jie_…"

"Sekarang ayo pulang. Besok kau harus magang lagi." Kris kembali menarik Tao.

"Tentu saja… Ughh"

"_Waeyo_ Tao?"

"Ugh.. huekkss" Tao memuntahkan isi perutnya di jas Kris. Semuanya terkejut. Kris membuka jasnya dan menyampirkannya di lengan. Diangkatnya tubuh Tao yang sudah lemas menuju mobilnya ala _bridal style_. Sebelum ia masuk, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kai, Kyungsoo, Minseok _noona_, kita pulang sekarang. Chanyeol, tolong antarkan Baekhyun. Mobil Kyungsoo biar aku yang urus besok. Dan PO, _gomawo_ sambutanmu." Kris melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kai, Kyungsoo dan Minseok menurut dan membuka pintu penumpang Hyundai ix35 milik Kris. Tak lama mobil itu meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

"_Well, it's over_?" tanya PO.

"Kami pulang PO."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju mobil BMW Silver miliknya. Dan menyusul Kris meninggalkan bar itu.

**Flashback END**

.

"Maaf ya waktu itu kami meninggalkan kalian berdua. Habisnya Tao mabuk berat sih. Kau tahu kan kalau dia sudah mabuk pasti berulah. Kasian Kris _ge_."

"Hehehe _gwenchana_ Kyungie.." Lain dimulut, lain dihati. Ada sedikit rasa tidak suka Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi kupikir Chanyeol oppa baik juga. Dia mau mengantarmu pulang padahal saat itu dia ada operasi lho." Mereka berjalan bersama meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ehh?"

"Ne. Aku baru lihat jadwal. Hei dia juga masih _single_ lho Baekkie. Aku tak pernah melihatnya jalan bersama yeoja."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ish, kau ini. Aku yakin kalian berdua cocok. Dia dingin dan serius sedangkan kamu..."

Baekhyun mendeathglare Kyungsoo. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Cerewet.

"Hehehe peace." Kyungsoo mengacungkam jari manis dan jari tengah membentuk tanda V di sambil cengengesan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oia, dia pernah mengatakan dia mencari seseorang."

"Mencari seseorang?"

"Ne. Katanya itu cinta pertamanya. Dan orang itu menghilang dalam kecelakaan."

"Hah?"

"Dia selalu memakai gelang hitam di tangan kanannya. Aku pernah tanya darimana gelang itu. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata _she's black pearl_," ujar Kai santai.

'_Black pearl_? Aku pernah dengar…,' batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeluarkan smartphone silvernya yang bergantungan manik hitam.

"Seperti ini?"

"Ya benar. Seperti itu," seru Kai. "Tapi kenapa kalian punya sama?"

"_Molla_. Gantungan seperti ini kan dijual massal. Jadi pasti banyak kembarannya."

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali smartphonenya ke dalam tas selempangnya dan membalikkan badannya.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. "Tipe gantungan itu tidak pernah diproduksi. Tapi kenapa bisa ada dua? Sama lagi," batinnya.

"Baekkie mau kemana? Bukannya belok sini yah?," tanya Kyungsoo saat di persimpangan koridor. Divisi Obgyn dan Surgery berada di sebelah kanan, Baekhyun berbelok ke sebelah kiri.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Kalian duluan saja."

.

.

.

Perpustakaan

"Ihh... Ihh...," Baekhyun berusaha menaruh buku yang dipegangnya di rak atas. Tapi karena tinggi badannya yang tidak memadai (?) usahanya tidak berhasil.

Sebuah tangan (?) mengambil buku itu dan menaruhnya di tempatnya. Baekhyun spontan berbalik dan menubruk dada seseorang.

"Aww..."

"Lain kali hati-hati pendek."

"Yak, aku tidak pen_ saem?"

"Hm? Apa?"

Blush

Pipi Baekhyun merona. Berada sedekat ini dengan atasannya membuat jantungnya berdebar. Apalagi melihat tubuh tinggi dan wajah tampan Profesor muda itu.

"_Go...gomawo saem_."

"_Cheonma_." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang mulai panjang dan meninggalkan partner kerjanya yang sibuk mengatur rambutnya.

"Ternyata dia baik," batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil buku yang akan dibacanya dan membawanya ke tempat duduknya.

.

"Hm... _seonsangnim_ tidak kerja?" tegur Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Kau sendiri eoh?"

"Hari ini saya dinas malam _saem_."

"Hm..." Chanyeol membuka lembaran bukunya. "oia jangan panggil _seonsangnim_ lagi. Kita seumuran."

"Tapi kau kan atasanku."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Jika sedang bersama yang lain, kau bisa memanggilku _seonsangnim_. Jika seperti ini panggil _oppa_ aja." Chanyeol terdiam. Ia baru sadar lidahnya berbicara tanpa pertimbangan otaknya. Mau menarik kembali kata-katanya tidak mungkin. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya (?). Tapi ia merasa tidak apa jika Baekhyun yang memanggilnya _oppa_. Malah ia sangat ingin mendengarnya.

"Hm... baiklah Chanyeol _oppa_." Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan _eye smile_nya. Membuat Chanyeol tak berkedip beberapa saat.

"Ehem." Chanyeol kembali ke dunianya. "Selamat atas seminar pertamamu. Sangat bagus."

"_Gomawo oppa_."

Mereka kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing, membaca buku yang sudah terbuka didepan mata.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Tubuhnya berkeringat, tangannya mengepal menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"_Gwenchana_ Baekhyun?," tanya Chanyeol yang merasa ada perubahan partnernya.

"_Gwenchana_."

"Kau sakit lagi? Mau ku antar ke ruang istirahat?"

"Ti...tidak perlu. Aku pulang saja." Baekhyun bergegas menyimpun bukunya dan keluar dari perpustakaan berlari menuju parkiran.

.

Drrtt ... Drrtt...

Chanyeol melihat smartphonenya.

1 message

Klik

**From: Little Sehunnie**

**To: Brother Chanyeol**

_Hyung_, kau ada waktu besok? Bisakah kita bertemu? Ada yang mau kubicarakan.

**To: Little Sehunnie**

**From: Brother Chanyeol**

Ada. Di mana alamatnya?

Send

5 menit kemudian

Drrtt

Klik

**From: Little Sehunnie**

**To: Brother Chanyeol**

Cafe Heart di xxx jam 9 pagi.

_Gomawo hyung_.

**To: Little Sehunnie**

**From: Brother Chanyeol**

_Cheonma_..

Send

Chanyeol memasukkan smartphonenya dan berdiri untuk mengembalikan buku yang sudah di bacanya.

.

.

.

Tes Tes

Tetesan air jatuh membasahi dua gundukan tanah itu secara bergantian. Langit sore menampakkan lukisan jingga di awan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan. Tetesan air itu berasal dari mata sipit yeoja bersurai _dirty blonde_ yang kini bersimpuh sambil memeluk gundukan tanah itu.

"_Umma, Appa_, apa kabar? _Bogoshipoyo_..."

"_Umma_, bagaimana di sana? _Umma _pasti bahagia bersama appa kan? Hiks."

Hening.

"_Umma_... Luhan _jie_ sudah tahu. Dia terus memaksaku untuk operasi. Tapi Baekkie menolak. Baekkie mau bertemu _Umma_."

"_Umma_, hiks, hiks, pernikahan Luhan _jie_ tinggal sebentar lagi. Umma pasti senang melihat Luhan _jie_ bahagia. Baekkie juga. Hiks, tapi Baekkie jadi sendirian. Baekkie benci. Baekkie benci sendirian. Hiks karena itu Baekkie menolak operasi. Baekkie akan membiarkan tumor ini berkembang menjadi kanker dan kita pasti bertemu di sana. Tidak ada gunanya Baekkie hidup sendirian _Umma_.. _Umma_ tunggu Baekkie yah…"

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lunglai menuju apartemennya. Menangis seharian membuatnya lemas tak bertenaga.

Klik

Blam

"Baekkie sudah pulang?," tanya seseorang dari dalam. Baekhyun terkejut dan berlari ke dapur. Dilemparnya tas kerjanya di sembarang tempat.

"Luhan_ jie_?"

"Ne. _Jiejie_ sudah pulang sayang..." Luhan yang masih memakai celemek menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan erat. Seminggu tidak bertemu dengan _jiejie_nya membuatnya sangat rindu. Terlebih Baekhyun sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai _Appa, Umma_ sekaligus _jiejie_nya. Hak wali Baekhyun di ambil Luhan sejak meninggalnya orang tua Baekhyun. Meskipun mereka berbeda 4 tahun, Luhan berusaha merawat Baekhyun sejak kecil.

"Luhan _jie_ libur? Kapan _jiejie_ pulang dari Jeju?"

"Ne. _Jiejie_ baru tiba tadi siang dan _Jiejie_ libur 1 minggu. _Aigoo_ kenapa matamu bengkak? Kau habis menangis hm?," Luhan mengusap kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun yang bengkak.

"Aku dari rumah _appa_ dan _umma_."

Luhan terdiam. 'Berarti dia menangis sepanjang hari di sana,' batinnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak _Jiejie_?"

"_Jiejie_ sibuk. Aku tak mau mengganggu."

"Kau sudah minum obatmu?"

Baekhyun mengacuhkan Luhan dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Baekkie..." teriakan Luhan tetap tidak diindahkan Baekhyun.

.

.

Esok paginya Baekhyun keluar kamar sambil memegangi perutnya. Semalaman ia tidak tidur akibat nyeri yang tidak kunjung reda. Ia sengaja tidak meminum obat agar tumor itu semakin besar dan ganas. Baekhyun meneguk segelas air dan duduk dimeja makan. Ditatapnya gelas kosong itu dengan sayu. "Tinggal tunggu waktunya...," bisiknya.

Luhan baru habis mandi dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di meja makan. "Tidurmu nyenyak Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum meskipun itu senyum paksaan. Luhan membuka lemari gantung yang isinya bahan makanan.

"Kita makan omelette dan roti panggang yah. Kau pasti lapar. Semalaman tidak makan."

"_Ne_..."

Luhan kembali membuka lemari. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat obat Baekhyun yang masih utuh dan tidak tersentuh sedikitpun. Terbukti segel yang ada di tutup botolnya masih ada.

"Baekkie, kenapa tidak minum obatmu?"

"Aku muak minum obat. Tidak ada gunanya aku minum obat."

"Karena itu lakukan operasi."

"Tidak."

"Baekkie..."

"Tidak."

"Apa maumu Byun Baekhyun? Kau tahu penyakitmu tidak bisa sembuh tapi kenapa tidak operasi hah? Kau mau membunuh dirimu? Kau itu dokter obgyn, kenapa kelakuanmu seperti ini hah?," teriak Luhan frustasi.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tajam. Ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Luhan yang berteriak-teriak di dapur.

Blam

**TBC**

Yak, chap 3 selesai. Karena aku lagi senggang dan semangat, jadi sering update hahaha padahal chap 2 baru kemarin di update. Di sini ada sedikit cuplikan masa lalu Baekhyun. Nah sekarang tau kan selama ini Baekhyun ada di mana dan dirawat siapa. Di chap ini muncul HunHan. Yang merasa HunHan shipper ayo angkat tangann… ChanBaek moment akan muncul di chap berikutnya. Aku harap kalian menyukainya dan jangan Lupa review.

Paii… Paii…

Balasan review:

**SHY Fukuru**: hahaha jinjja? semoga waktu Baekkisseu update aku bisa menyadarinya hahaha. Aku sudah buat chap ini sedikit panjang sesuai kemauan chingu. Bagaimana menurut SHY? Gomawo sudah review. Hehe…

**PrincePink**: pertanyaan chingu sudah terjawab di chap ini. Hahaha sehari-hari aja mereka sudah cakeep apalagi waktu dugem. #dayDream. Semoga chingu menyukai chap ini. Gomawo sudah review. Hehe…

**Riyui69**: wah, gomawo chingu. Aku jadi semangat menulis. Ah, ituu. Aku suka nonton draKor medicine korea. Hehehe… jadi tau sedikit. Gomawo sudah review, hehe..

**Baekchanchan**: hahaha, iya. aku mau membuatnya beda, tapi hasilnya malah mengecewakan #pundungDiPojokan. Ona sudah semangat ngelanjutnya. Yosh! Gomawo sudah review, hehe..

**ByunnaPark**: Yeol galak karena nggak tau itu Baekkie. Gomawo sudah review, hehe...

**DEPO LDH**: uwoo… awalnya aku memang mau buat sad ending, tapi hehehe… kita lihat endingnya yahh. Gomawo sudah review, hehe..


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Pearl**

Genre: Family, Romance, Drama

Rate: T

Author: little_iya aka Park Ona

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other cast.

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan dan milik orang tua mereka, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

Warning: OOC, GS, typo, tidak sesuai EYD

annyeong, author kembali dengan ff kaku ini. Senang akhirnya mulai banyak yang coment ^^. Keep reading and comment yahh :D

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BE GOOD READERS**

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT**

**HAPPY READING**

**Author POV**

Lagu-lagu berirama _classic_ mengalun lembut di sebuah kafe yang berada di pusat kota. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang datang berkunjung.

N_amja_ berambut blonde dengan kulit pucatnya memandang datar sebuah cangkir yang berisi _hot Americano _yang sudah mendingin. Helaan nafas keluar dari hidung mancungnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dalam beberapa bulan lagi ia akan melepas masa mudanya dengan menikahi seorang model kebangsaan China yang sedang naik daun. Ia senang, tentu. Tak mudah baginya meyakinkan _yeoja_ yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu. Bukan karena _yeoja_ itu tak mau menikahinya, hanya ia juga harus meyakinkan seseorang lagi yang selalu berada di sekeliling _yeoja_ itu. Yang menganggap _yeoja_ itu segalanya baginya

.

**Flashback ON**

4 bulan lalu

Sehun berlarian sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan kondisi berantakan. Rambut blondenya acak-acaknya, tubuhnya hanya dibalut kaos dan sweater putih yang terbuka. Kaki jenjang ditutupi celana jeans putih dan memakai sandal rumah. Setelah menerima _email_ dari seseorang beberapa menit yang lalu ia langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit padahal ia baru beristirahat 5 menit yang lalu.

Sehun berhenti di sebuah kamar rawat. Diaturnya nafasnya sejenak lalu membuka pintu. Tampak seorang _yeoja_ di dalamnya yang sedang terbaring di atas katil memandang keluar jendela.

Merasa ada yang datang, _yeoja_ itu menoleh ke arah pintu, "Sehunnie?"

"Apa yang terjadi Luhannie? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum, "Sudah baikan."

Sehun mendekati katil dan duduk di kursi. "Kali ini apa lagi yang dibuat anak itu?" ia tahu. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat kekasihnya itu berantakan.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie, aku hanya kurang istirahat."

"Setelah kalian kabur ke China tanpa kabar selama sebulan sekarang ini hadiah yang kau berikan padaku?"

"_Mianhae_. Aku tak sempat memberitahumu karena dia sakit. Baekhyun kelelahan dan demamnya tak kunjung sembuh. Aku sudah memberinya obat sesuai petunjuknya tapi tak ada perubahan. Karena itu aku membawanya ke China atas permintaan Baba dan Mama."

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Lu. Lihat, gara-gara dia pekerjaan mu berantakan dan kau sakit. Dia dokter, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Umurnya sudah 23 tahun. "

Luhan terkekeh, "Aku tak memanjakannya Sehunnie. Kau cemburu eoh?"

"Tentu. Kau harusnya lebih menjaga kesehatanmu. Mulai sekarang dia harus membiasakannya tanpa dirimu Lu."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku terlalu menyayanginya."

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya."

Luhan menyentuh pipi _namjachingu_nya. "Jangan terlalu keras padanya. Aku tak mau dia menangis."

Sehun mengusap tangan _yeoja_nya,"Lihat saja nanti."

Tok tok tok

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang yeoja mungil bermata sipit dilapis _eye liner_ dengan jas dokternya.

"Luhan _jie__ Sehun _oppa_?"

Sehun menoleh, "Akhirnya kau datang. Aku tak perlu repot mencarimu."

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun, _yeoja_ mungil itu memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Baekkie, _kajja_. Ada yang mau Sehun _oppa_ katakan padamu." Dengan ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan _sachon_nya.

"Ada apa _oppa_ mencariku?"

Sehun menatap tajam _yeoja_ yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. "Baekhyun, kau sudah tahu kan dalam beberapa bulan lagi Luhan _jie_ dan aku akan menikah."

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Itu artinya kau harus bisa membiasakan dirimu tanpa Luhan _jie_ lagi. Kita hanya beda setahun dan kau seorang dokter jadi aku rasa kau bisa menjalaninya."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang masih diam. Benar kata Sehun. Dia terlalu memanjakan Baekhyun. Selalu memberikan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Selalu menuruti apa yang Baekhyun senangi dan Baekhyun benci. Semuanya dilakukanya karena Luhan terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kehilangan orangtuanya 13 tahun lalu. Baekhyun yang kehilangan memori masa kecilnya karena kecelakaan dan Baekhyun yang selalu menangis diam-diam ketika ia merindukan orang tuanya. Baginya Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis kecil yang butuh kasih sayang. Karena itu seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha membuat Baekhyun mandiri tanpa dirinya tetapi hati kecilnya tetap mengkhawatirkan _sachon_nya itu.

"Satu lagi. Luhan _jie_ akan tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara waktu."

"Ta...tapi..."

"Bukankah kau sudah bekerja di sini? Ku harap kau bisa mengerti."

"Sehunnie..."

"Baiklah kalau itu mau _oppa_. Aku ijinkan _jiejie_ tinggal denganmu. A..aku memang harus lepas dari _jiejie_. Oia, _jiejie_ aku kemari untuk memberi tahu _jiejie_ bisa pulang besok. Ah, aku harus pergi karena ada kerjaan lain. _Annyeong_..." Baekhyun buru-buru keluar kamar meninggalkan keduanya terbengong-bengong.

"Kau membuatnya sedih Sehunnie."

Sehun hanya diam. Ini yang terbaik baginya. Memang tidak mudah memisahkan dua orang yang saling menyayangi. Apalagi bila salah satu dari mereka keras kepala dan yang lainnya begitu memanjakannya.

**Flashback END**

.

.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki seseorang berhenti tepat di depannya. "Sehunnie, maaf aku telat. Tadi aku sedikit bertengkar dengan Baekkie," kata _yeoja_ manis yang selalu menghiasi _cover_ majalah fashion akhir-akhir ini. _Yeoja_ itu menarik kursi di hadapan namja bernama Sehun itu

"_Arraseo_." Sehun membalas senyuman itu. Tak lama matanya mengikuti pergerakan seseorang yang baru keluar dari mobilnya hingga memasuki kafe bergaya eropa itu.

"Dia datang...," bisiknya.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

Ku usap wajahku yang penuh keringat. Hahh hahhh hahh mimpi itu lagi. Siapa anak laki-laki itu? Kenapa dia terus datang dalam mimpiku? Ku lirik jam bergambar strawberry yang ada di atas nakas. Jam 10.00 pagi. Ku hempaskan kembali tubuhku di ranjang king size ku. Hahh karena perutku sakit semalaman aku jadi tak bisa tidur. Dan baru tidur jam 7 pagi setelah bertengkar dengan Luhan _jie_.

Ku perhatikan pantulan bayangan di cermin yang tingginya 2 meter disudut kamarku. Rambut ku sudah melewati bahu dan berantakan, piyamaku kusut dan darah di... tunggu! Darah? Tapi ini bukan masa menstruasiku. Jangan-jangann... Akhh, sakittt!

Bruk

Sakit.

Rasanya seperti perutku dililit, diremas dan digilas ban besar. Apa seperti ini sakitnya? Tuhan apakah ini sudah saatnya? Apa aku akan bertemu _Umma_?

_Nan docheul olryeo kkeutkkaji barame nal shidgo oh oh oh~_

_Gichireojin sumyeonye yodongeul jaewo_

_Eodum soge pin kkot bada wie tteun dal_

_Bimil gateun geu got my beautiful black pearl …_

(EXO K – Black Pearl)

Aihh, siapa lagi yang menelpon ku. Ku geser sedikit tubuhku ke arah meja belajar untuk meraih _smartphone_ yang ada di atasnya. Akh, sakitnya sungguh menyiksa. Aku merasa sesuatu mengalir di bagian genitalia ku. Ugh, pasti darah. Aduh tanganku tak sampai.

.

Ku tarik taplak meja bewarna baby blue sebagai alas meja itu.

Tukk

Dapat.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"Baekkie, kau..."

Brakk

"AAKKHH"

"Baekkie, ada apa Baekie? Baekkie jawab Jiejie. Baekkiee! Byun Baekhyun..."

"..."

Tutt tutt tutt

.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari setelah ia mendapatkan _smartphone_nya tangannya belum melepaskan taplak meja yang dipegangnya. Ketika Baekhyun berbalik untuk mengangkat telpon, sebuah vas bunga mini jatuh menimpa kepalanya hingga menyebabkan darah segar mengalir di sepanjang pelipisnya. (Ona: nista banget nasibmu Baek #dirajamBaekhyun #kaburr)

**END Baekhyun POV**

.

.

**Author POV**

Luhan menatap nanar _smartphone_nya.

"Bagaimana?," tanya Sehun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan.

"Kita pulang. Baekhyun dalam bahaya!"

Mereka bergegas meninggalkan kafe itu menggunakan mobil milik Sehun. Dalam perjalanan semuanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Oh Tuhan apa lagi yang dibuat anak itu?," batin Sehun yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Baekkie... kau kenapa? Semoga kau baik-baik saja," pikir Luhan yang duduk di samping Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti semua ini. Ba... bagaimana bisa dia... Oh Tuhan. Kenapa kau begitu kejam? Kau sudah memisahkanku dengannya selama belasan tahun. Sekarang apa lagi yang terjadi padanya?," seseorang yang duduk di kursi belakang meremas rambutnya frustasi. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu, Luhan, **sepupu (korea)** Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya. Sekarang ia harus menerima kabar tak enak dari Baekhyun, Baekkienya tersayang.

.

**Flashback ON**

"_Annyeong_ Sehun. Apa _hyung_ terlambat? Maaf tadi _hyung_ ada rapat," kata _namja_ berkemeja biru laut, Chanyeol, sambil menjabat tangan Sehun, **adik ipar (korea)**.

"_Annyeong hyung_. Tidak juga. Kami juga baru tiba. Oia, kenalkan ini Xi Luhan, tunanganku." Sehun menunjuk Luhan disampingnya.

"_Annyeong_, Xi Luhan _imnida_. Aku orang China tapi aku lama tinggal di Korea. _Bangapseumnida_," Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam.

"_Annyeong_ Luhan-_ssi_. Park Chanyeol _imnida_. _Bangapta_," sambut Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_ mau pesan apa?," tanya Sehun pada _maehyungn_ya.

Chanyeol membuka buku menu,"_Hot Black tea_. Aku sedikit flu, jadi perlu minum yang hangat."

Pelayan yang ada di sekitar mereka mencatat pesanannya dan langsung menuju _counter_.

"Ada apa kalian memanggilku?," tanya Chanyeol memandang Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ini mengenai Luhan. Dia punya masalah dengan seseorang," jawab Sehun sebagai pembuka.

"Masalah?," alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah. Tumben? Tak mungkin masalah cinta, karena Sehun tau aku tidak mempunyai _yeojachingu_. Apa masalah keluarga? Oh tidak. Aku lemah tentang itu. Aku bukan penasehat yang baik, batin Chanyeol.

"Aku memiliki seorang **sepupu (korea)**. Dia seorang dokter. Dia menderita tumor di ovariumnya sebesar 10 cm. Aku menyarankannya untuk operasi tapi dia menolak. Apa yang harus kulakukan Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

"Orang kesehatan terkadang memang keras kepala dan sok pintar Luhan-_ssi,_" Chanyeol memandang pelayan cafe yang datang membawa pesanannya. "_Gomawo_" katanya saat pelayan itu selesai meletakkan secangkir _black tea_ di hadapannya.

Ia meniup pelan uap yang mengepul,"Itu hal biasa. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya?" Chanyeol menyesap tehnya.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Tapi aku sering memanggilnya Baekkie."

"Uhukk... uhukk..."

"_Gwenchana_ Chanyeol-_ssi_?/_Gwenchana hyung_?," tanya Luhan dan Sehun bersamaa.

Chanyeol membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu dan menarik nafas. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Baekkie?"

"Ne. Baekhyun adalah sepupuku. Ibunya adalah kakak kandung ibuku. Saat ia berumur 10 tahun, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Ibunya menitipkannya padaku dan sejak saat itu aku menjadi wali Baekhyun dan kami tinggal di China bersama orangtua ku. Kami kembali ke Korea 5 tahun lalu karena aku ada pemotretan dan dia ingin melanjutkan pendidikan S2 kedokterannya. Saat ini ia menjadi dokter tetap di SNUH. Anda tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-_ssi_?," cerita Luhan panjang lebar.

"Apa dia tak pernah menceritakan sesuatu padamu? Tentang masa kecilnya begitu?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak pernah. Ia trauma akibat kematian orang tuanya. Karena itu ia kehilangan ingatan masa kecilnya. Apa anda mengenalnya Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar cerita Luhan. Kelopak matanya dipenuhi cairan bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Selama ini dia tak menyadari bahwa orang yang selalu dicarinya ada di dekatnya. "Aku mengenalnya... sangat mengenalnya...," lirih Chanyeol memandang gelang hitamnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun. Sehun hanya diam dan mengangguk seakan tahu apa arti tatapan Luhan.

"Bisakah anda membujuknya untuk operasi Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

"Tentu. Aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Jadi bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia ada di rumah. Kami sedikit bertengkar tadi. Aku rasa ia sedang tidur karena saat aku pamit ia tidak menjawab."

Chanyeol meneguk kembali black teanya. Saat cangkir itu menyentuh kembali di alasnya, gelang hitam Chanyeol putus.

"Putus? Perasaan ku tak enak," batin Chanyeol sambil memungut manik mutiara hitam yang berhamburan di bawah meja.

"Lu, kau tak takut Baekkie melakukan sesuatu?"

"Dia tidak sepicik itu Sehunnie. Aku yakin dia sedang istirahat. Ahh, biar ku telpon dia."

Luhan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang dengan _soft case_ hello kitty dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"_Yeoboseyo_" suara di seberang sana.

"Ah Baekkie, kau..."

Brakk

"AAKKHH"

"Baekkie, ada apa Baekie? Baekkie jawab _Jiejie_. Baekkiee! Byun Baekhyun..."

"..."

Tutt tutt tutt

Luhan menatap nanar _smartphone_nya.

"Bagaimana?," tanya Sehun.

"Kita pulang. Baekhyun dalam bahaya!"

**Flashback END**

.

.

Klik

Blam

"Baekkie, Baekkie"

Luhan berteriak di depan pintu kamar dengan hiasan strawberry sambil menggedor-gedornya.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Luhan mengambil _smartphone_nya dan menghubungi Baekhyun.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Luhan kembali berteriak.

Tetap tidak ada sahutan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan saat Luhan akan mengetok pintu itu untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kita dobrak saja."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sehun, Chanyeol mengangguk. Luhan menjauh dari daun pintu. Dan kedua namja dengan tinggi beda tipis itu mengambil posisi.

Brakk

Pintu terbuka. Chanyeol masuk lebih dulu dan menjelajah kamar dengan penerangan seadanya dari jendela yang masih tertutup tirainya.

Di bawah meja, dekat kursi terdapat sesuatu terbaring tak bergerak (Baek: Lu kira aku mayat? Ona: nggak. anggap aja patung. Baek: buset dah.. kalau bukan Chanyeol yg gendong nggak bakalan aku rela jdi mayat jejadian (?) gini. Ona: sstt... lagi seru-serunya nihh. Baek: ... #speechless). Di sekitarnya terdapat pecahan keramik dan darah yang mengalir dari keningnya.

"_Omona,_ Baekhyun!," teriak Luhan.

Chanyeol menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya sedikit. "Baekkie, Baekkie bangun." Ia menepuk pipi Baekhyun. Berharap _yeoja_ mungil itu membuka matanya.

"Cha..Chanyeol-_ssi_. Darah... di belakang...," bisik Luhan bergetar. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun. Terdapat darah segar yang membasahi celana piyama Baekhyun.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Dia perdarahan." Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ dan berlari keluar apartemen di ikuti Luhan dan Sehun.

.

.

** UGD SNUH**

Chanyeol berlari memasuki RS SNUH tergesa-gesa. Tak peduli tatapan bingung para dokter, perawat atau pasien yang ada di sana. Celana dan kemejanya penuh dengan darah. Dalam pikirannya Baekhyun harus selamat.

"Chanyeol, apa yang... Baekhyun-_ah_?," Xiumin terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol berlumuran darah. Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di katil kosong dan mencari perawat jaga.

"Ada ruang operasi yang kosong?," tanyanya pada Xiumin, yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

"Tidak ada Chanyeol. Semua ruang operasi sudah penuh dan di _booking_," jawab Kris, yang datang setelah mendapat telpon dari perawat jaga lainnya karena dia dokter jaga saat itu.

"Apa tidak ada satupun Kris ge? Dia perdarahan _ge_ dan butuh operasi," ujar Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya. Sehun menenangkan Luhan yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Lakukan pemeriksaan dulu baru operasi."

Kris menarik Chanyeol agar dokter lainnya bisa menarik keluar katil Baekhyun dan melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Kris _ge_, dia perdarahan! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!"

"Tenanglah Chanyeol! Aku tahu itu. Kau harus tau dimana letak perdarahannya, baru operasi. Kenapa kau sepanik ini? Biasanya kau tak seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris, "Kau tak tahu _ge_. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya," lirih Chanyeol lalu pergi menyusul Baekhyun yang dibawa ke ruang pemeriksaan USG.

Kris terdiam kemudian tersenyum dan menyusul Chanyeol. "Jadi dia _Black Pearl_ mu?"

.

.

** Ruang Operasi**

"Gunting."

srettt

"Kassa"

Srakk

Crashhh

"_Suction_"

slurp slurp

Crashh

"Tetap lakukan _suction_"

"Sudah _saem_, pasien perdarahan."

"Tranfusi darah."

"Baik _saem_."

Crashh

"HB menurun drastis."

"Tetap tranfusi darah dan lakukan _suction_. Pastikan tekanan darahnya normal."

"Baik _saem_."

"Ku mohon bertahanlah Baekkie... Bertahanlah untukku"

.

.

.

Tiitt tiitt titt

Bunyi alat monitor jantung dan organ vital lainnya menggema di sebuah ruangan VIP SNUH. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang _yeoja_ dengan masker oksigen menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan infus di tangan kirinya. Di sebelah kanannya seorang namja sedang duduk dengan kedua mata tertutup. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil yeoja itu yang lainnya menumpu kepalanya di pinggiran katil.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu membuka. Mengerjap dengan lemah. Membiasakan cahaya ruangan masuk ke retinanya. Cahaya yang masuk tidak terlalu silau karena ia terbangun di pagi hari. Ia merasa asing dengan keadaannya.

Bagai ikatan batin yang kuat, namja yang tertidur itu ikut terbangun. Ia merasa harus bangun dan memperhatikan apa yang menjadi fokus penglihatannya selama ini.

Kedua onyx bulat itu melebar ketika melihat adanya pergerakan dari objeknya selama ini.

"Baekkie..."

Objek itu bergerak semakin kuat. _Namja_ itu meraih tangan _yeoja_ itu dan menuntunnya menyentuh pipi _chubby_nya. Berharap apa yang ia lihat nyata.

"Di ma...na.." lirih _yeoja_ itu.

"Ini di rumah sakit Baekkie. Kau sedang sakit," jawab _namja_ itu menahan tangis. Tak sanggup mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada yeoja mungil ini beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Nugu_?"

"Ini aku, Yeollie..."

"Yeollie..."

"Ne, hiks. Ini aku. Kau mengingatku? Baekkie…"

Baekhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Aku tahu."

TBC

.

Chanbaek nya kurang. What? Kurang? Hehehe… mian. Tapi nanti akan ada chap sendiri yang banyak Chanbaek. Readers: author hobi nyiksa. Kami mau ChanBaek moment! Me: Hahahaha sabar ya… #ketawaSetan #dihajarReaders #sembunyiDiBelakangChanyeol

hm... bagaimana menurut readers gaya bahasaku? aku minta maaf kalau seandainya gaya bahasaku kaku. Jujur aku juga merasa kosakata ku kurang dan bahasa ku kaku #pundungDiPojokan. Aku orang yang to the point, nggak bisa bertele-tele apalagi membuat intro, opening, closing atau apapun itu. Di ff selanjutnya aku janji akan memperbaikinya. Mohon bimbingannya #bowing hehehe...

Oia, aku baru publish ff oneshoot. Silahkan membaca… Don't forget to RCL~

ah, mari membalas review readers:

**Riyui69**: konsepnya sudah ada kok tenang aja… hehehe. Ini happy ending kok. Gomawo sudah review, hehe..

**PrincePink**: Begitulah. Tentu PrincePink. Happy ending kok . Gomawo sudah review, hehe..

**SHY Fukuru**: jinjja? wahh, kita memang sehati chingu XD. Sekarang suda update lagi. Gomawo sudah review, hehe..

**Nadin ** siipp. Ini sudah update. Gomawo sudah review, hehe..

**Baekchanchan**: anyyeong Baekchanchan #LambaiTangan. hehehe… maksi supportnya. Ini sudah update. Gomawo sudah review, hehe..

**DEPO LDH**: tenang, Baekkie akan selamat oleh dokter Park. Hehehe… Gomawo sudah review, hehe..

: ini sudah update. Gomawo sudah review, hehe..

**ByunnaPark**: Yup, mereka hanya tahu nama panggilan. Baekkie keras kepala karena Luhan terlalu memanjakannya, jadinya gitu dehh… Gomawo sudah review, hehe..

: Annyeong, Hunhan cuma sedikit karena ini fokus chanbaek, hehehe… Gomawo sudah review, hehe..

**im kirin**: ini sudah update Baekki nggak ingat Chanyeol karena sesuatu. Hehe… Ini happy ending kok. Gomawo sudah review, hehe…

**wlywyf**: Annyeong, ceritanya melankolis banget yah, hehe… Gomawo sudah review, hehe… Ini sudah review


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Pearl**

Genre: Family, Romance, Drama

Rate: T

Author: little_iya aka Park Ona

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other cast.

Disclaimer: Semua member EXO milik Tuhan dan milik orang tua mereka, ff ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

Warning: OOC, GS, typo, tidak sesuai EYD

Yup, sesuai janjiku pada readers, aku membaca fict yang isinya ChanBaek moment. Semoga kalian menyukainya ^^

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**BE GOOD READERS**

**DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT**

**HAPPY READING**

"_Nugu_?"

"Ini aku, Yeollie..."

"Yeollie..."

"Ne, hiks. Ini aku. Kau mengingatku? Baekkie…"

"Aku tahu."

Tanpa sadar airmataku mengalir. "Jika kau tahu kenapa kau tidak memanggilku selama ini Baekkie...," batinku.

"_Mianhae_. Aku melupakanmu. Bukan maksudku."

Aku menggeleng. "Tak apa. Kau tak salah. Sekarang istirahatlah."

.

**Author POV**

Senyum manis tak henti-hentinya menghiasi bibir _namja_ tinggi berkacamata yang berprofesi sebagai dokter sekaligus kepala divisi Obgyn Seoul Nasional University Hospital, membuat beberapa orang menduga bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan salah satu anatomi tubuhnya. Hal ini terbawa hingga ruang rapat.

"Prof. Park, bagaimana menurut Anda?," seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di panggung melihat ke arah bangku pendengar dimana seorang stafnya kedapatan tidak mendengarkan ceramahnya dengan baik. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan salah satu tangannya memegang kertas, khas seorang dosen yang menunggu jawaban dari mahasiswanya.

"_Y-ye_?" namja itu kelabakan, sesekali membenahi letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya meskipun tidak berubah seinchi pun.

"Kau mendengarkanku? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apa yang kupinta?" pria dengan rambut memutih itu masih setia menunggu dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Namja itu menunduk. Baru kali ini dia kedapatan melakukan kesalahan. Biasanya dia adalah kebanggaan seniornya karena keahliannya. Matanya menangkap sebaris kalimat,"Saya setuju dengan usulan mengadakan seminar untuk masyarakat. Dan mengenai penyusunan panitia, saya serahkan pada Anda, _seonsangnim_."

"Bagus. Perbanyaklah istirahat. Kau terlihat lelah."

_Namja_ itu mengangguk. Keadaan kembali seperti semula. Semua mata fokus pada Direktur Rumah Sakit mereka yang sedang memaparkan kegiatan selanjutnya.

"_Gomawo_ Kris _ge_," bisik _namja_ berkacamata itu pada rekannya yang menatap lurus ke depan.

Orang itu hanya menulis sesuatu di benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan tipis di tangannya lalu menggesernya sedikit. "Tak masalah. Fokuslah sebentar. Kau terlihat mengerikan bila senyum-senyum sendiri."

Namja itu balas mengetikkan sebaris kalimat dengan cepat. "Aku senang karena Black Pearl ku sudah kembali."

.

.

"Ayolah Baekkie, kau harus makan. Ini sudah jam makan siang, akan yah biar _jiejie_ suapi." Sudah sepuluh kalinya ucapan itu keluar dari bibir _yeoja_ berbadan mungil dengan sendok ditangannya. Ia sedang membujuk seseorang yang duduk di atas brankar. Sejak tadi mulut _yeoja_ berpiyama itu mengatup rapat. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Penyembuhan mu akan lama jika kau seperti ini terus sayang…"

"Tidak mau. Aku masih kenyang."

"Apa yang kau makan tadi pagi? Ayo buka mulutmu, aaa.."

Grett (suara pintu geser)

"Eh, Luhan _jie_?"

Merasa dipanggil _yeoja_ mungil yang duduk di kursi itu menoleh. "Chanyeol? Syukur kau datang. Bisakah kau membantuku mengurus bayi kecil ini?" _Yeoja_ bernama Luhan itu melirik _yeoja_ yang duduk di atas brankar dengan pandangan malas. _Yeoja_ itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan polosnya.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dan menyambut mangkuk kecil yang di serahkan Luhan setelah isinya tidak berkurang sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Chanyeol duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan satu kaki menggantung menghadap _yeoja_ mungil di depannya. "Baekkie, tadi ada seseorang mencarimu?"

_Yeoja_ itu mengangkat alisnya seakan bertanya 'siapa?'

"Kang _uisanim_, dia merindukanmu." Chanyeol mengaduk-aduk bubur yang sudah mendingin dan mengambil sebagian kecil dengan sendok. "Dia bilang dia merindukan dokter mungil yang cerewet dan semangat sepertimu."

"_Jinjja_?"

Hap

"_Ne_. Dia khawatir denganmu. Saat tahu kau terkena tumor dia berencana akan mengoperasimu."

Hap

"Tapi dia terlambat. Karena aku sudah setengah jalan waktu dia datang."

"Dia _saem_ yang baik. Dia seperti _appa_ bagiku." Baekhyun menguyah makanannya perlahan dengan pipi menggembung.

"_Ne_, kau benar. Mau minum?"

Chanyeol memberikan segelas air pada Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin cepat sembuh dan menemuinya."

"Saat kau belum sadar, dia menjengukmu."

Hap

"Hhapi hiya behum mehihatku hehhalang (tapi dia belum melihatku sekarang)"

"Mungkin nanti. Dia masih operasi tadi. Habiskan dulu makanan mu…"

"Aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini. Jadi orang sakit tidak enak."

"Baiklah. Sekarang minum obatmu." Chanyeol membuka beberapa plastik pembungkus obat dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun disertai air mineral.

Luhan yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa sambil bermain _smartphone_nya mendongakkan kepala. Bahkan dia mendekat pada Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa mangkuk di tangan namja itu sudah benar-benar kosong. Dan itu adalah kenyataan. Isinya telah berpindah semua ke lambung yeoja bermata sipit didepannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuapinya sedangkan aku berbusa membujuknya dia tak mau?"

"Hanya aku yang tahu triknya _jie_."

"Apa yang sudah kau berikan pada _sachon _ku sampai dia mau menurut padamu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku sudah kenyang _jie_. _Jiejie_ tak makan?"

"Nanti saja tunggu Sehun. Oia, dia sedang kemari. Ah itu dia."

Pintu bergeser dan menampilkan pria tinggi dengan kulit pucatnya memasuki ruangan menenteng dua plastik di masing-masing tangannya.

"_Annyeong_."

"_Annyeong_ Sehun. Kau tidak ada job?"

"Tidak. Hari ini free _hyung_." Sehun menyerahkan plastik itu pada Luhan yang menghampirinya dengan semangat. "Ah, kau sudah sadar Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sejak kemarin malam."

"Oh.." Sehun mendekat pada Baekhyun dan mengacak pucuk kepala _yeoja_ bergelar spesialis kandungan itu. "Aku lebih senang melihatmu membuat keributan daripada terbaring lemah seperti kemarin. Bagaimana lukamu? Masih sakit?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng. "Masih."

Setelah sadar, Baekhyun jadi sedikit irit bicara pada semua orang. Semua memakluminya karena keadaannya yang memang membutuhkan istirahat total dari semua kegiatan. Tapi apakah berbicara juga harus beristirahat?

"Baekhyun, _oppa_ minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis dan maaf sudah memarahimu waktu itu."

"_Oppa _tak salah."

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Sehun, "Kenapa kau meniruku? Kemana dokter cerewet itu?"

"Dia sedang sakit."

Sehun tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Kau memang lucu Baekhyun. Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tak mau di bunuh Luhan _jie_." Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang tengah sibuk menata meja makan.

"Kita bisa main belakang."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku Oh Sehun," Chanyeol bersuara. Ia berpindah duduk di belakang Baekhyun sejak Sehun datang sambil membenahi rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan.

"Tidak jadi."

Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar perang lidah _dongsaeng_nya itu. "Chanyeol, Sehun, kalian tak makan? Ini waktunya makan siang."

Keduanya menurut dan menarik kursi yang ada di meja makan. Ruangan yang ditempati Baekhyun kelas VIP dengan fasilitas lengkap, termasuk meja makan untuk 4 orang dan tempat tidur tunggal.

"Kami makan Baekkie.."

"Curang! Kalian memberiku makanan bayi." Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut membelakangi ketiga nya yang sibuk melahap makan siang. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

Angin sore berhembus menerpa wajah cantik milik Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan mata sembari menikmati udara yang meskipun sudah tidak terlalu sehat untuknya namun terasa segar bagi pernapasannya. 3 hari tertidur dan terkurung dalam ruang membuatnya tak bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari sore yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya. Karena di sore hari sangat tepat menumpahkan segala keluh kesah kita seharian.

"Kau menyukainya?," suara bass menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku bisa berlari dan bergabung dengan mereka," Baekhyun menunjuk kumpulan anak kecil di depannya yang sibuk bermain.

"Kau memang pecinta anak-anak."

"Karena aku memang anak-anak."

"Mau ikut bergabung? Ku antar kesana." Chanyeol berdiri dan mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun perlahan. Kursi roda? Ya, Chanyeol sengaja mendudukkannya di sana agar mudah membawa Baekhyun ke luar ruangan. Luka bekas operasinya masih belum sembuh total karena itu Baekhyun belum dapat berjalan seperti biasa. Baekhyun merengek dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya ketika ia tahu Chanyeol sedang luang. Ia sangat bosan terkurung di suatu ruangan karena biasanya dia berlari ke sana kemari untuk memeriksa pasien.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri Chanyeol. Seorang _yeoja_ berbaju putih dengan tubuh berisi bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, bisakah aku minta tolong?"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti membuat Baekhyun mendongak,"Ada apa Hyorin-_ssi_?"

"Bisakah kau operasi pasienku? Dia terkena dislokasi pelvis karena jatuh. Dia baru tiba satu jam yang lalu."

"Bukankah kau bisa operasi sendiri? itu bukan bagianku," tolak Chanyeol karena dia tahu Hyorin berasal dari divisi Central Surgery.

"Ayolah, dia sedang hamil 9 bulan. Sudah ku induksi, tinggal operasi saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau induksi sedangkan dia tak bisa partus normal? Bagaimana dengan dislokasi panggulnya? Kenapa tak kau bawa ke divisi obgyn?," suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"Karena itu aku maunya kau yang mengoperasinya."

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada dokter divisi Central Surgery di depannya ini. Ini yang selalu ia pertanyakan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang mengaku lulusan luar negeri, mempunyai fisik indah, dan terlihat sempurna bisa memiliki pemikiran yang tidak sepadan dengan penampilan luarnya? Karena itu dia tak henti-hentinya melakukan perang dingin dengan sebagian anggota divisi Central Surgery yang menurutnya hanya bermodalkan penampilan.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa didepannya masih ada Baekhyun yang duduk manis mendengar omelannya. "Baekkie, tidak apa aku tinggal sebentar?" Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

"Pergilah. Aku akan menunggu."

Chanyeol berdiri dan merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit. Mengecup pipi bersih Baekhyun. "Jangan nakal yah. Tunggu aku."

Blush

"Aku bukan anak kecil," Baekhyun hendak memaki tetapi Chanyeol sudah melangkah jauh darinya. "Dasar tiang!"

.

.

_Namja_ tinggi nan tampan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun ngedumel seorang diri menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Perlahan dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menuju _yeoja_ mungil itu yang masih meracau setelah kepergian _namjachingu_nya 10 menit yang lalu.

"Kau tidak berubah. Masih cerewet dan sering mengomel sendiri."

Baekhyun mendongak, ia terkejut mendengar orang yang menegurnya tahu siapa yang menjadi sasaran omelannya meskipun ia tak menyebut namanya. "Kris-_sunbae_?"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kris-_ge_ saja." Kris, _namja_ tampan itu menduduk kan dirinya di kursi taman yang ada di samping Baekhyun. "Seorang putri ditinggal pengawalnya sendirian, makanya aku menghampirinya."

Baekhyun tersipu mendengar penuturan namja yang pernah menjadi _sunbae_nya saat di pendidikan dokter. "Dia bukan pengawalku _ge_. Kris _ge_ tak pulang? Jam kerja sudah habis 1 jam lalu."

"Aku mengantar Tao tadi. Dia dinas siang. sekalian ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku senang ketika mendengar kau sudah sadar. Ku pikir si gila itu salah memberimu dosis anastesi sehingga kau lama sadar, tapi ternyata memang saraf mu yang bermasalah."

"Kalau sampai dia salah dosis, akan ku cekik dia saat aku sadar."

"Yah, itu urusanmu dengannya. Tapi tak kusangka kau adalah orang yang dia maksud."

Baekhyun mengernyirkan keningnya.

Kris tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Ia pun mulai bercerita.

"Saat aku baru masuk kuliah, aku bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ yang tingginya beda tipis denganku. Dia pintar dan baik. Semua orang menyukainya. Aku senang ketika tau aku mendapat teman dari Korea. Karena bagaimana pun sebagian darahku adalah darah Korea. Kami selalu menghabiskan hari-hari bersama, layaknya seorang sahabat. Ketika kami sedang magang di RS, aku tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol ditembak oleh seorang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ itu adalah Princess Campus waktu itu. Kau pasti tahu siapa dia."

"Kim Yejin?"

"Right. That's her. Dia menawarkan Chanyeol untuk menjadi _namjachingu_nya. Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Aku pikir dia menerimanya. Waktu terus berjalan dan keduanya terlihat semakin dekat. Suatu hari Yejin datang padaku dan bercerita bahwa selama ini mereka dekat tanpa hubungan yang jelas. Yejin selalu meminta penjelasan pada Chanyeol tapi ia selalu mengatakan 'maaf, aku menunggu seseorang. Dia adalah Black Pearl.' Aku langsung teringat saat dia pernah cerita bahwa ia memiliki kenangan mengenai gelang yang diberikan seorang _yeoja_ mungil saat dia masih kecil. _Yeoja _itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi _yeoja_ itu menghilang setelah kecelakaan sebelum dirinya berangkat ke China. Chanyeol berubah drastis saat itu. Ia menjadi pendiam dan juga selalu menolak _yeoja_ yang ingin menjadi yeojachingunya. Dan ternyata setelah melihatnya membawa mu hari itu, aku punya firasat bahwa kau adalah orang yang dimaksud. Ternyata benar. Tak ada satu orang pun yang mampu membuatnya kacau dan panik jika bukan orang yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan sunbaenya yang terkesan dingin dan galak itu. "Segigih itukah dia menungguku?"

Kris memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celana hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Ini. Ini adalah miliknya. Aku menemukannya di ruang sterilisasi. Sepertinya dia buru-buru melepasnya saat akan mengoperasimu dan lupa mengambilnya." Kris menyerahkan sebuah gelang bermanik hitam pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya sambil tersenyum. 'Dia menjaganya dengan baik,' batinnya.

"_Well_, aku harus kembali. Ada operasi yang menungguku." Kris berdiri dan melirik jam tangannya. "Oia, _gomawo_ kau sudah membimbing Tao selama ia magang di divisi kalian. dia selalu bercerita tentangmu. Dia sangat menyukaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sampaikan salamku untuknya _ge_."

"Oke. Bulan depan acara kelulusannya dan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan setelah itu. Nanti ku kabari lebih lanjut. Kuharap kalian bisa menghadirinya."

"Aku tunggu kabar darimu _ge_… _Gomawo _atas gelangnya."

"_Ne_. Sampaikan pada Chanyeol agar lebih berhati-hati. Dia selalu panik jika berhubungan denganmu. Baiklah aku tinggal. _Bye_..." Kris melangkah menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas melambaikan tangannya. Ia menatap gelang yang ada di telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum.

**Flashback ON**

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut cokelatnya sedang mengamati sebuah kalung yang baru saja diberikan _halmoni_nya saat ia berkunjung. Ia sangat menyayangi kalung itu. Gadis itu berjalan sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sepi seorang diri tanpa menyadari seseorang .

Bruk

"Aww! _Appo_…" rengek gadis itu. Ia terduduk dilantai setelah menabrak sesuatu.

"Hei pendek, kalau jalan liat-liat!," seorang gadis berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Gadis yang terjatuh itu perlahan bangkit. "Aku tidak pendek. Tinggi kita hanya beda tipis."

"Berani menjawab ya?!," seru gadis lainnya yang melipat tangan di dada.

"Hei lihat! Dia punya kalung cantik. Pasti mahal." Gadis yang berdiri di depannya merampas kalung yang ada di tangan gadis bermarga Byun itu.

Gadis itu menahan tangannya agar kalungnya tidak terlepas. "Ja.. jangan."

"He, berikan padanya!"

"Jangan. Kumohon. Ini dali _halmoni_ku. _Halmoni_ sangat menjaganya."

"Menyusahkan saja."

Ctass

Kling… Kling …

Kalung itu putus dan maniknya yang bewarna hitam berhamburan di lantai.

"Hah? Putus?" Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa?! Mau melaporkan pada Seo _seonsangnim_? Sana. Lapor sana. Dasar tukang adu!"

"Hahaha… ternyata itu kalung kalung murahan. Ditarik sedikit saja putus. Payah!"

"Sudah, ayo kita tinggalkan dia. Nggak asik. Nggak ada mainan. Hahahaha…"

Kedua gadis itu meninggalkan gadis bermata sipit itu yang menangis sambil memunguti manik dari kalungnya yang berpencar.

Tap tap tap

Seseorang berlari di belakangnya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Baekkie, maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku dipanggil Min _seonsangnim_ untuk membersihkan perpustakaan." Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"…" Gadis itu sibuk memungut manik kalungnya.

"Baekkie, _gwenchana_?"

"Yeollie, kalungku…. Putus"

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa?"

"Hyuna dan kawan-kawan mengejekku. Meleka melebut kalung _halmeoni_."

"Kita bisa menyambungnya kembali. Ayo kita pulang." Anak laki-laki itu menarik tangan gadis mungil yang kini menunduk itu.

"_Ani_. Tidak bisa disambung lagi hikss…"

"Jangan menangis Baekkie…" Anak laki-laki itu berbalik dan menghapus airmata di pipi gadis kecil itu dengan ibu jarinya. Gadis itu membagi jumlah manik yang berhasil dikumpulnya di kedua telapak tangan mungil miliknya.

"Ini untuk Yeollie. Dan sepaluhnya untukku." Ia memberikan separuh dari manik kalungnya pada anak laki-laki didepannya.

"Bukankah kalung ini milik _halmeoni_ mu dan kau sangat menyayangi kalung ini? Kenapa memberinya padaku?"

"Aku ingin Yeollie menjaganya. Besok aku akan pelgi dan saat aku kembali, aku akan menemui Yeollie dan meminta ini. Aku menyayangi Yeollie…" Gadis itu tersenyum menampilkan eye smile yang berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Baekkie mau pergi kemana?"

"_Appa_ di tugaskan di China untuk waktu yang lama. Kata _umma_ kami halus pindah karena ikut _appa_. Tadi _appa_ dan _umma_ sudah ijin sama Seo _seonsangnim_ dan besok kami belangkat jam 8 pagi."

"…" anak laki-laki itu diam.

"Yeollie, kenapa diam? Baekkie janji besok akan ke lumah Yeollie sebelum belangkat. Baekkie juga janji nanti kalau libulan Baekkie akan main ke Kolea."

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_. Baekkie kan sayang Yeollie, mana mungkin Baekkie meninggalkan Yeollie sendiri. Hehehe…"

Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu tersenyum. "_Kajja_ kita pulang. _Ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ pasti khawatir."

"_Ne_."

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah gadis kecil itu.

**Flashback END**

Baekhyun mencoba membuka matanya. Tapi matanya memang telah terbuka dari tadi. Hanya pemandangan di depannya sekarang tak terlihat. Malah berubah menjadi gelap. Baekhyun menyentuh tangan seseorang yang menutupi kedua matanya dan meraba hingga ke pergelangan tangan orang itu.

"Merindukanku tuan puteri?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar suara yang berbisik di telinga kanannya. Ia sangat menyukai suara ini. Orang inilah yang meninggalkannya di taman sendirian sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Yeollie…"

Chanyeol melepas tangannya yang menutupi kedua mata sipit Baekhyun dan beralih melingkarkan tangan tersebut di leher _yeoja_ yang baru menjalani operasi tumor ovariumnya.

"Lama menunggu eum?" Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sempit kekasihnya dan menghirup aroma khas orang yang selama ini dirindukannya selama belasan tahun.

"_Ani_." Baekhyun mengusap surai cokelat kayu milik _namja_ yang merupakan atasannya itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Yeollie, angkat kepalamu. Malu tau! Kita di tempat umum.." bisik Baekhyun yang menyadari banyak pasang mata yang terus menatap ke arah mereka. Sepertinya Chanyeol lupa jika mereka sedang berada di taman RS dimana banyak perawat, pasien dan juga dokter yang berlalu lalang.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan memutar kursi roda yeojachingunya agar menghadap dirinya. "Mianhae lama. Aku harus operasi sesar dan memperbaiki pinggulnya ke tempat semula."

"_Gwenchana_. Itu memang sudah tugasmu Yeollie. Ah ini. Tadi Kris ge memberiku ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan gelang yang diberikan oleh Kris ke tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap gelang itu dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Dia menemuimu?"

"_Ne_. Waktu kau sibuk operasi."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu. Dia bercerita padaku semua tentangmu."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. "Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Yeollie yang diam, Yeollie yang cuek. Yeollie selalu menolak _yeoja_ lain tapi menerima Kim Yejin tanpa status. Yeollie yang_"

"Siapa bilang aku menerimanya? Aku diam bukan berarti iya. Lagipula kami tak pernah jalan bersama."

"Lalu kenapa Yeollie mendiaminya?"

"Aku sempat berpikir apa dia selama ini orang yang aku cari? Tapi setelah mencari informasi tentangnya ternyata bukan."

"Salah sendiri kau tak tau nama asliku."

"Ya, waktu itu kita kan beda kelas."

"Walaupun beda kelas kau harus tau siapa nama kekasihmu sendiri. Kau dekat dengan _appa_ dan _umma_, tapi tak tau nama asliku. Percuma kau pintar. Payah!" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau melupakanku? Kau pikir aku tak pusing mencarimu kemana-mana?"

Baekhyun merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sendu. "I… itu. Aku mengalami amnesia sebagian setelah kecelakaan itu karena trauma." Ia menunduk.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia lupa bahwa ia sudah berjanji pada Luhan, sepupu sekaligus orang yang menjaga Baekkienya selama ini, tidak akan mengungkit masalah kecelakaan yang dialaminya.

"_Mianhae_ Baekkie. Aku terlalu emosi."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan salahmu. _Gomawo_ sudah menjaga Black Pearl milik _halmoni_. Aku pikir setelah sekian lama kita tak berjumpa Yeollie melupakannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekkie yang kembali ceria. "Mana mungkin aku melupakan orang yang sudah membuatku merindu selama belasan tahun. Bagiku yang harus kujaga itu bukan gelang ini."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Hah?"

"Tapi ini." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju dada kirinya. "Karena disini tersimpan Black Pearl ku sesungguhnya." Chanyeol menatap kedua manik hazel milik Baekhyun yang memantulkan dirinya. "Lihat, bahkan bola matamu hanya menampilkan diriku. Mulai sekarang aku akan terus membuat kedua hazelmu memantulkan bayanganku. Tidak ada yang lain. _Saranghae _Byun Baekhyun. Baekkie. My Black Pearl."

Tes

Air mata meluncur dari manik hazel milik Baekhyun. "_Na… nado. Nado_ Yeollie."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan _yeoja_ mungil itu menangis membasahi kemejanya. Mereka terus berdiam dalam posisi itu dalam waktu yang lama. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan tatapan dari orang-orang sekelilingnya. Bahkan ada juga diantara mereka yang merekam adegan romantis itu.

Kris yang melihat adegan itu dari kaca lantai 3 di atas mereka hanya tersenyum. "_Happy ending_? Dasar Chanyeol"

**TBC**

**or**

**END ?**

Yak, bagaimana? Wanna be TBC or END? ChanBaek nya masih kurang? Mau nambah? Oke, Ona sudah buat konsepnya kok, khukhuhkhu…

Cerita yang ini memang sedikit panjang. semoga readers tak lelah membacanya. Tadinya mau ku gabung jadi satu. Ternyata nggak cukup. Mianhae lama update. Ona sudah janji akan update secepatnya, tapi ternyata =.="

Maafkan Ona sebagai author newbie ini #plakk #pundung

Blackpearl sisa 1 chap lagi. ahh, tak terasa akhirnya chap ini ending. #hueee… aku nggak rela berpisah dengan readers dan dua dokter muda ini. Biarpun mereka hanya tokoh imajinasi, tapi memikirkan adegan demi adegan tiap chap itu membuatku dekat dengan mereka. Seolah mereka nyata. Yah, meskipun tokoh aslinya ada di Seoul dan nggak tau apa-apa. Saya sadar diri bahwa saya hanya fans yang haus akan imajinasi idolanya. #galau

Ahh, mari membalas review:

**Baekchanchan**: ehehehe… ini sudah Ona buatkan Chanbaek momentnya. Masih belum puas? Dilanjut di chap berikutnya huehehehehe #evilLaugh. Keep review, hehe …

**SHY Fukuru**: ah, iya. maaf. Aku hanya mencoba saja, ternyata memang tidak sesuai yah. Terima kasih masukkannya. Ona sudah berusaha memperbaiki jeda dan latar nya (?) Ini sudah update. Keep review, hehe…

**PrincePink**: hehehe… operasi memang gitu. Apalgi kalo kita ikut serta didalamnya. Ups, hehehe. hampir aja. Masih pendek? Ini sudah lebih 1 page dari chap kemarin. Semoga PrincePink suka. Keep review, hehe …

: ini sudah update chingu. Keep review, hehehe…

**Nadin:** uda lanjut Nadin. Hehehe… Keep review.

**Im Kirin**: kenapa Baekkie nggak ingat Chanyeol sudah terjawab. Hehehe… Sehun memang protektif kalo soal LuLu. Tau sendiri kan bagaimana sifat si magnae, hehe.. ini sudah lanjut. Hm…. Happy ending kok. Keep review hehe..

**ByunnaPark**: hehehe, ini sudah lanjut. Baekkie sudah sembuh tinggal pemulihan saja. Semoga suka chap ini. Keep review, hehe…

**Unnamed EXOstand**: Baekkie sudah sadar kok #nyerahinTissue. Keep review, hehe…


End file.
